Lady Miko Youkai
by Lady Kitsune-sama
Summary: (Chappie 18 has been redone)Kagome's been turned into a kitsune youkai and 6 new youkais appear and suddenly things start changing for Kagome! (Doesn't start out like it but is a KagSess) R&R!
1. 6 New Youkai on the way

Hiya! Welcome to my first fiction. This is a Kagome/Sesshomaru pairing, because I have a big thing for it. So if you don't like that pair, don't read! ^-^  
  
Summary: A group of youkais watch as a young girl struggles with becoming a kitsune youkai and being betrayed. The youkais watch and help lead the girl-turned-kitsune youkai along in finding hope, joining another group, and maybe finding love again.  
  
Disclaimer: Really people, if I owned the story, why would I be making a FAN fiction? ¬.¬;; Really if I owned it I'd be rich and have cool things.  
  
Warning: I am a very gory writer, and lemony if I see a need for it. Anyhow, I am very gory sometimes, because I have a sick and twisted mind! ^- ^ +coughs+ Okay yeah, but this is a sorta romance/action/adventure/angst(maybe). But I really advise, if you can't take the thought of someone ripping out someone else's throat with their bare hands and then pulling their internal organs out to see as the blood slowly seeps out from the huge wound, then rip out their hearts and shove it down the gaping hole that use to have their esophagus in it, then don't read the fight scenes! ^.^  
  
'thinking' "talking" +action sounds+  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The youngest member of the group of 6 youkais sniffed the air, searching for scents. Softly she pointed to the east and the group pushed on towards that way. Pure white hair with two red streaks in the bangs swished along behind her, reaching about the small of her back. She was wearing the same clothes as a miko, yet the bottoms were a deep royal blue instead of the red. The young 15-year-old looking girl wore miko battle armor over her outfit, and held two katanas on her waist. ((Miko battle armor is what Midoriko wears over her miko outfit.)) She looked like Kagome, only with green eyes flecked with gold. Pointed ears were hidden under her silvery white hair, but could be seen when she tucked a piece of hair behind them. On her cheeks were two crimson streaks, and down twisting around her wrist were same colored streaks. On her forehead was a cerulean crescent moon with a star in between the two tips. As she walked a long white kitsune- like tail flicked behind her.  
  
This youkai's companions looked only slightly older than her. One of them was a female inu youkai. She had raven hair falling below her bottom, and wore a pinkish traveling kimono. She had a long, fluffy, black tail that only touched the ground slightly. She also had golden eyes and crimson lips, and 1 maroon streak on each cheek. She looked only about 7 or 8 years older than the youngest youkai.  
  
Another companion was a male kitsune youkai. He had long red hair that flowed down to his thighs, and was held in a low ponytail. Behind him followed a bushy kitsune tail. He was dressed in something similar to Sesshomaru's outfit, yet his was black instead of white, and he wore a dark blue vest over his hoari. He still had kitsune feet, instead of humanoid, but he could hid those in an illusion. His green eyes watched over the ladies of the group, since he was the only male, other than the neko demon with them.  
  
The neko youkai walked beside the youngest. Instead of the cream color that Kirara had, he was gray like storm clouds. He had a oval shape instead of a diamond on his forehead as well. He was a lightning neko youkai, instead of fire, and had three tails instead of two. He was in his small form for now, barely making a sound on his small paws.  
  
Kagura and Kanna walked close behind them. Kagura looked absolutely the same, but Kanna had aged to look about 17 or 18. Kagura wore a crimson and black traveling kimono with white obi. Kanna still wore a pure white traveling kimono, and carried her mirror with her. Her hair had lengthened to about her bottom, and her eyes and face were still blank as ever. Everyone had thought Kanna would look the same age forever, nope, that wasn't the case. Kanna was made to look that age, so she would seem innocent and less likely to do something evil. When Naraku had been destroyed, Kagura had gained back her heart, and Kanna was given the power to age again. Though youkai aged slowly, at a young age they grew as fast as ningen children did, but the aging slowed when they reached an age that they could protect themselves at.  
  
"How far are we from finding them Kitaru?" Kagura asked, looking at the youngest. The youngest, now known as Kitaru, looked back at Kagura. "About two or three days." Kitaru answered, looking back ahead.  
  
"Are you certain you're correct Kitaru?" Shippo asked. He loved to tease Kitaru and get a rise out of his sister.  
  
"Of course I am! Stop questioning my judgment of time Shippo!" Kitaru snapped, sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
Kagura sighed and smiled, a genuine smile, not a creepy smirk or an evil smile, but a truly happy smile. 'Kagome's daughter had gained her okasan's fire and spunk.' Kagura thought inwardly.  
  
As this group continued on, following the directions of Kitaru, another group was settling down for the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Youkai: Demon  
  
Miko: Priestess  
  
Kitsune: Fox  
  
Inu: Dog  
  
Neko: Cat  
  
Okasan: Mother 


	2. Shippo's Request

Summary: A group of youkais watch as a young girl struggles with becoming a kitsune youkai and being betrayed. The youkais watch and help lead the girl-turned-kitsune youkai along in finding hope, joining another group, and maybe finding love again.  
  
Disclaimer: Really people, if I owned the story, why would I be making a FAN fiction? ¬.¬;; Really if I owned it I'd be rich and have cool things.  
  
'thinking' "talking" +action sounds+  
  
F.Y.I: In this Chapter, the Shippo we're talking about is the young one, not the older one with the 6 youkais.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome? Can I please talk to you?" Shippo asked, tugging on Kagome's sock. He really wanted to ask her if she would adopt him by youkai law. Sure there was a big side effect to adopting him under youkai law, but it would help Kagome, not hurt her.  
  
"Just a minute Shippo." Kagome said, stirring the pot of ramen.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"In a minute..."  
  
"But it's really-OW!" Shippo yelped, as Inuyasha pulled him but into the air by his tail, to make Shippo's face level with his.  
  
"Leave Kagome alone while she's making my ramen!" He snarled at the kitsune pup.  
  
"Inuyasha SIT!"  
  
+Bam+  
  
"OW! What was that for bitch!?" Inuyasha growled into the dirt.  
  
"Leave Shippo alone, he just wants to talk to me! It's probably important!" Kagome huffed, putting her hands on her hips. She looked at the ramen and then at Shippo, and then smiled, "Sango will you stir the ramen and serve the ramen while I talk to Shippo?" She asked. "Sure Kagome." Sango answered, and got up and started to work stirring.  
  
"Okay Shippo, now what do you want to talk about?" Kagome asked, bending down to be level with him. "Not here, it's private." Shippo said, taking her hand and started taking her off into the forest.  
  
"Humph!" Inuyasha said, finally able to pull himself out of the crater made by the sit. "What's so important that he could only talk to Kagome and not all of us?" Inuyasha asked to no one in particular. Miroku just shrugged and Sango ignored him and continued stirring.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Once Shippo had gotten Kagome and himself out of Inuyasha's hearing range, he sat down under a tree and leaned against the trunk. Kagome followed his action, sitting beside him, and giggling when he made a serious though face.  
  
"Kagome...you know that...ever since my parents were killed by the Thunder Brothers.I've looked at you as my okasan..." Shippo started, "And I really want you to be my okasan now, so...would you please adopt me under youkai law?" He asked pleading, looking up at Kagome with big watery eyes.  
  
"Oh Shippo I'd love too! But I don't know how to, and I don't know if it will work since I'm a ningen." Kagome said, looking down at Shippo sadly.  
  
Shippo just smiled happily, "Don't worry Kagome it doesn't matter that you're ningen! And I know how to perform an adoption ceremony for youkai law! My otousan was once part of one and he taught me how to do it. All you need to do is have a bowl of purified water, a clean knife, and two witnesses, youkai or ningen. We cut a small slit in our hands, just enough for it to bleed and then put our hands together over the bowl of pure water. Then all you have to say is '"I Kagome accept Shippo as my son under law of the youkai."' And then I say '"I Shippo accept Kagome as my okasan under the law of the youkai."' And we have to let our blood mix in our hands and a drop of the blood fall into the bowl. When the water turns all red, I'm officially your adopted son."  
  
"Okay Shippo!" Kagome said smiling and standing up. "Lets have Miroku and Sango be our witnesses, I'm sure Sango will also have a clean knife, and I can purify the water and use the bowl I got from Keade for mixing herbs in!"  
  
"Great! Then we can do it tonight!" Shippo squealed in happiness, "I'll get Sango and Miroku! You wait here!" Shippo said bounding off back to camp.  
  
Kagome stayed under the tree waiting for Shippo to come back when she saw some lights overhead. "Souls...Kikyo is nearby..." She said sadly to herself. Kagome didn't hate Kikyo, she just felt sorry for Kikyo, and Kagome also didn't like the idea of Kikyo taking Inuyasha to Hell. Kagome sighed softly, "Do I care because he's my friend or because I still may love Inuyasha?" She asked the heavens as she looked up at them, watching the souls overhead being taken by the soul stealers to Kikyo. She would deal with Kikyo later, she was going to adopt Shippo and have at least a son she knew would always love her.  
  
Shippo galloped back with Sango, Miroku, and Kirara in tow. He had told them what was happening and asked them all to be witnesses, which they gladly agreed to. Sango carried the bowl and a bottle of water Kagome had brought from her time.  
  
Kagome stood up and smiled at them, guessing Inuyasha hadn't come because he had seen the soul stealers and was with Kikyo. She took the bowl and bottle of water that Sango handed to her and put them both on the ground. She opened the bottle and poured the water in.  
  
Then focusing her powers to her hand, she dipped her pink glowing hand into the water. The water turned crystal clear, now only being hydrogen and oxygen molecules put together in the bowl. She didn't faint since it didn't take much of her energy. She stood up and asked Sango for the knife, which Sango handed to her.  
  
Sucking in a breath, Kagome made a slit in her hand, and then handed it to Shippo. Shippo gulped and then made a slit in his hand, whimpered, but toughened up and then looked at Kagome ready. Both stood on either side of the bowl, and connected hands over the bowl. They held hands till a small droplet of blood dripped from in between their joined hands, and in slow motion almost, dropped into the bowl.  
  
"I, Kagome, accept Shippo as my son."  
  
"I, Shippo, accept Kagome as my okasan."  
  
"Don't wipe off your hand, otherwise it will nullify the effect." Shippo stated, looking at the water as the blood droplet mixed, starting to turn the water red. Kagome looked at the mixture of Shippo and her blood in her hand. She watched as her blood glowed slightly pink, but then stopped, accepting the kitsune pup's blood.  
  
"It's all red!" Shippo cried out and started to dance around, happy.  
  
Just when Shippo said that, the blood in her hand sucked back into her slit, Shippo's and hers both. Then the slit healed over, and was gone, like it had never been there in the first place.  
  
"Shippo...will there be any side effects to this?" Kagome asked, looking down at her beaming now adopted son.  
  
"A teeny tiny one, but it won't hurt and it will probably help you." Shippo said, still smiling, he then took her hand again. "C'mon, lets go back to camp. We have to let the water go back into a river for everything to be complete."  
  
"Alright if you say so." Kagome said picking up the bowl of water, being careful not to spill a drop on the way back, with Miroku, Sango, and Kirara in tow.  
  
When they got back to camp, after releasing the water in the river nearby of course, Inuyasha came up to them in a great mood. "Hey guess what! Kikyo is joining us!" He said, practically beaming. Behind him leaning next to a tree was Kikyo herself, cold faced as ever.  
  
Kagome almost dropped the bowl. "WHAT!?" Shrieked Sango. Miroku stared at Inuyasha like he had just killed someone very close to him. Shippo gave him a dirty look as Kagome stared dumbly at him. "I said she's joining, and she's joining, if you don't like it tough!" Inuyasha snapped storming off to Kikyo, picking her up and jumping into a tree.  
  
The rest of the gang settled down for the night, angry with Inuyasha. Kagome felt numb, Inuyasha knew Kikyo only wanted to kill her to get the rest of the younger miko's soul. What had changed from a happy night into a terrible one now left Kagome hurting inside. Shippo curled up next to Kagome in her sleeping bag, "Don't worry Kagome...everything will be alright in the morning..." Shippo said comfortingly to his new mother.  
  
Kagome ruffled his hair and smiled at him, and tried to sleep. It took awhile, but she finally fell asleep...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Youkai: Demon  
  
Ningen: Human  
  
Kitsune: Fox  
  
Otousan: Father  
  
Okasan: Mother 


	3. Of Tails and Red Hair

Summary: A group of youkais watch as a young girl struggles with becoming a kitsune youkai and being betrayed. The youkais watch and help lead the girl-turned-kitsune youkai along in finding hope, joining another group, and maybe finding love again.  
  
Disclaimer: Really people, if I owned the story, why would I be making a FAN fiction? ¬.¬;; Really if I owned it I'd be rich and have cool things.  
  
'thinking' "talking" +action sounds+  
  
F.Y.I: Still the young Shippo kay? And we'll get back to the other group later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome awoke to something twitching beside her. She assumed it was Shippo when she felt Shippo sleeping next to her stomach. 'If Shippo's there...then what's...' Kagome thought inwardly as she slowly opened her sleeping bag to see what was twitching behind her.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Kagome screamed when she saw what it was. It was a long bushy bright red kitsune tail. It came just a little below her feet. There it laid, flicking and moving as if it had a life of it's own.  
  
A blur of red and white fell out of the tree onto the ground. Inuyasha looked up from the tangle made of him and Kikyo to look at the screaming...Red Headed Kagome?!  
  
"What the fucking hell?!" Inuyasha snarled, getting up from the place he and Kikyo fell to on the ground, and stomped over to Kagome. "What the hell is going on wench!? Why are you screaming and why is your hair red?!"  
  
Kagome stopped screaming and looked at him, and blinked, 'Did he say I have red hair?' she asked herself . That's when she heard Sango gasp, "Kagome! You-you have a tail!" "I know that's why I was screaming!" Kagome cried, grabbing a lock of her hair and inspect it to see if it was really red.  
  
Yup, it was red alright! Bright red, just like Shippo's was...just like Shippo's was!  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in realization, she pulled the cover of her sleeping bag further to expose the sleeping kit, "Shippo! What's going on?!" Kagome cried as Shippo started to wake.  
  
"Huh?" Shippo mumbled out groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked up at Kagome, now with bright red hair like his and a bushy kitsune tail. "Oh...this was the teeny tiny side effect I was told you about."  
  
"Teeny tiny?! Do you call Kagome growing a tail and her hair turning red a teeny tiny side effect?!" Inuyasha snarled at Shippo, reaching to grab the kitsune pup before a staff stopped him.  
  
"Clearly Shippo knows what's going on, and frightening him will only cause him to not tell us." Miroku said sagely to his dog-eared friend.  
  
"Shippo, please tell me what's going on?" Kagome asked him pleadingly.  
  
Shippo looked down at his small fox feet and shuffled them a small bit. "You're um...turning into a kitsune youkai." Shippo said, looking up at his new adopted okasan. "Please don't disown me Kagome! But I wanted everyone to know and that was the only was to do it by youkai law! I promise it won't hurt or anything and you'll get kitsune powers and stuff and it will help you be able to protect yourself instead of Inuyasha and and and...!" Shippo burst into tears, fearing that Kagome would disown him now that she knew what he had done.  
  
Kagome's maternal instincts, now enhanced since she was becoming a youkai, kicked in, and Kagome instantly picked up her son and cradled him to her chest and rocked him slightly. "Shhh shhhh, it's alright Shippo, I won't disown you. I just wish you had told me this would have happened so I would have expected it." Kagome said to her crying son. Shippo soon stopped crying and calmed. "So I'm going to be a kitsune youkai then? Hmmm...well at least now I can help more in battles." Kagome said, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"I really can't believe it...my best friend is becoming a youkai...is she going to be a hanyou or a full youkai?" Sango asked looking at Shippo in Kagome's arms.  
  
"Full." Was all Shippo said before he yawned and cuddled into Kagome's chest, falling asleep again.  
  
"I guess we'll have to see what else happens in the morning...sorry I woke all of you." Kagome said before settling back in her sleeping bag. Everyone went back to sleep all wondering what else would be different on Kagome tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Youkai: Demon  
  
Ningen: Human  
  
Okasan: Mother  
  
Kitsune: Fox  
  
Hanyou: Half demon 


	4. More Changes and Betrayed

Summary: A group of youkais watch as a young girl struggles with becoming a kitsune youkai and being betrayed. The youkais watch and help lead the girl-turned-kitsune youkai along in finding hope, joining another group, and maybe finding love again.  
  
Disclaimer: Really people, if I owned the story, why would I be making a FAN fiction? ¬.¬;; Really if I owned it I'd be rich and have cool things.  
  
'thinking' "talking" +action sounds+  
  
F.Y.I: Still probably the young Shippo, I may get back to the other group later in the chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun slowly rose over the horizon, the rays warming the skins of the gang. Kagome was the first one up this time, as she started up the fire and started to cook the ramen for breakfast. She looked up in the tree to see Kikyo and Inuyasha were gone, 'Three guess what they are doing...' Kagome thought, picking up a package of ramen. As she picked it up, it spilt open. "What the-?" Kagome asked to herself looking down at the package on the ground. It had a wide gash on the paper top. 'I only brushed my fingertips over, what could have caused...wait...I'm turning into a youkai. Youkai's have claws. Therefore I have claws!' "I have claws?!" Kagome squeaked in surprise. Kagome pulled up her hands to inspect them to see if it was true.  
  
Yup, she had claws!  
  
Kagome then thought of something else, 'Fangs...' She said to herself, and then ran her tongue over the top row of teeth. "Yow! Yup, got fangs too!" Kagome said aloud.  
  
"Fangs too?" Kagome heard behind her. She looked to see Sango inspecting her friend's flicking tail. "Can I see?" Sango asked looking at Kagome now. Kagome nodded and opened her mouth. Matured fangs showed clearly to her friend, who winced. "Looks like you can give a nasty bite." Sango said, looking over her friend again. Sango turned to pack up, not knowing Miroku was up and was watching Kagome as she cooked. Then all of a sudden...  
  
+Rip+  
  
"OH KAMI-SAMA NO!" Kagome shrieked, her arms flying to cover her breast, which had suddenly grown a lot larger. Lets say from a size A cup to a size E cup larger? Her sailor shirt, not being able to take the sudden change in bust size, ripped, and did we also mention her bra snapped from the size?  
  
A very hentai grin spread across Miroku's face as he watched Kagome fight hard to cover her breast with her too small shirt. 'Wonder if they're as firm as they look...' Miroku thought, starting to get up and go see.  
  
Sango was trying her hardest to calm the fretting girl down. "Calm down Kagome Calm down! There's a village nearby, I can go and buy you a traveling kimono or some miko clothes." While Sango was trying to calm Kagome down, and Kagome still spastic, a hentai monk was closing in. Sango caught Miroku just before he could lay a had on Kagome.  
  
+WHACK!+  
  
Now Sango had to deal with a panicked Kagome, a waking Shippo, and a knocked out monk. Sango woke Kirara up and made the neko youkai turn to full size. "Shippo, will you help Kagome cover her chest while I go get her some clothes?" Sango asked hopping onto Kirara's back.  
  
"Huh? Yeah sure." Shippo answered sleepily as Kagome came and sat next to him.  
  
Sango took off on Kirara heading to the village and left Kagome and Shippo to deal with a still knocked out Miroku, and no Inuyasha to help them, and Sango knew he had to be doing something with Kikyo if he wasn't around.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Shippo tried to think of everything to help Kagome hide her bosom until Sango got back and could only come up with 3 things. One, cover her with his own little body. Two, cover her with the sleeping bag. Or three, get her to use her tail. When Shippo told Kagome this, she started thinking. True she had a bushy tail, but she didn't know if it could cover her fully. The sleeping bag wouldn't be much help because it would still outline her new curve very well. So all they could do was have Shippo sit in front of her.  
  
So Shippo sat in her lap and leaned against her new bosom to hide it. He especially became protective over his okasan when Miroku finally woke up. And still no sign of Inuyasha and/or Kikyo.  
  
This is how Sango and Kirara found them: Kagome sitting against a fallen log, Shippo leaning against her hiding her breasts with his own body, and Miroku staring at Shippo wishing the little kitsune would disappear and he could look and grope all he wanted.  
  
Sango hopped off Kirara and handed Kagome the clothes Sango had bought from the village. Kagome graciously took them and picked up Shippo, holding him in front of her chest and slipped off to take a bath and change.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Kagome slipped into the warm water of the hot springs, "Ahhh...I should have taken a bath yesterday...but since Inuyasha's not even here, I guess I can use the time to bathe." She said to herself quietly. Shippo stood watch behind the bushes as Kagome bathed. She quickly finished, pulling out of the water and drying off. She shook out her tail, to get the water off, and squeezed out her long red hair. She then started to dress.  
  
First she put on the white top made like a shirt in her time. It came to just under her breasts, and had voluminous sleeves. She then put on a pair of white pants that hugged her now longer and curvy legs and hips. They came to her ankles. Lastly she put over the shirt and the pants a sleeveless, silky, Chinese style dress with long slits from the hips down. It reached about to where Sango's traveling kimono did on Sango. It was black and had crimson outlines of Chinese dragons flying on it. Around her middle she tied a silk crimson sash, tucking it through and letting a small amount of it's two tails reach to her knees. She slipped on some plain black flats and then walked over to the river to see her reflection.  
  
She looked herself over, happy with how she looked. She also saw that now she had a pair of crimson marks, one on each cheek. She also saw the crimson star on her forehead and her eyes had changed from blue-gray to green and her lips had turned crimson. The dress hugged in all the right places, Kagome didn't really like that, but this was her only clothes now. She giggled a little when a thought popped into her head, 'It looks like my favorite color is red now.' After she had inspected herself she walked out to Shippo, who jumped on her shoulder.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Kagome's long red hair swished behind her as her tail followed, swaying to the rhythm of her hips' swing. Kagome played the part of a vixen youkai well, without even knowing it! Kagome looked into the sky at the sun's position and determined it must be about 10:00 am or so. As they walked back to camp Kagome's now sharp hearing picked up soft moans and grunts of pleasure. Growling to herself, she took Shippo off her shoulder and put him on the ground.  
  
"Shippo, I need you to change into a bush and stay put till I come back, okay?" Kagome said to her adopted son.  
  
"Alright, but be back soon please." Shippo said, and in a poof instead of a little kitsune, there stood a small bush with a strange tail. The bush backed up to a tree to hide its tail and then stayed still.  
  
"I will be, don't worry." Kagome said, turning on her heel and heading towards the source of the sound.  
  
Kagome hid behind a tree and peeked around to see Inuyasha about to fuck Kikyo. They were the ones making all the moans and grunts. The sight just sickened Kagome, as she snatched her head around and started to leave the disgusting sight, until she heard Kikyo stop Inuyasha. In curiosity Kagome stayed put.  
  
"Inuyasha I can't be your mate, so we can't do this." Kikyo said coldly.  
  
"What?! Why not?!" Inuyasha whined.  
  
"Because you would not be loyal to me with that reincarnation of mine around, you have show some feelings for her." Kikyo hissed.  
  
"The wench is nothing but a shard detector." Inuyasha stated as if it was a fact.  
  
"Then promise me you'll kill her."  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
"Because then I can get back my full soul. You don't need her if I'm with you, she's useless." Kikyo said, snickering because of the last piece.  
  
"Fine...I'll kill her, now can we mate!?" Inuyasha growled lustfully.  
  
"Alright..." Kikyo answered seductively.  
  
As they went back to their foreplay, Kagome stood there, frozen and speechless. 'He doesn't even see me as a friend...just...just a shard detector!' Kagome screamed in her mind. 'I have to leave, I have to get Shippo and myself out of here to keep us safe. I can't afford to go back, then Inuyasha could follow my scent, I have to leave now!' Kagome's mind made up. Though she was hurting inside from the rejection and betrayal her instincts to survive over took her.  
  
Shooting off into the forest she snatched up the little bush with the bushy tail, which in a poof turned into Shippo.  
  
"Okasan! What's wrong?! Why are we running!?" Shippo asked over the current of the wind.  
  
"We have to leave, Inuyasha is planning to kill me, and a believe he'll also kill you if I leave you. Sango and Miroku can take care of themselves." Kagome answered, rushing back to the river. She bent down and wrote in the mud, Gone Home. Then with her youkai speed, she cuddled Shippo to her heart and took off into the forest to who-knows-where. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Youkai: Demon  
  
Ningen: Human  
  
Kami-sama: The Lord  
  
Hentai: Pervert  
  
Kitsune: Fox  
  
Neko: Cat  
  
Inu: Dog  
  
Okasan: Mother 


	5. A fortune and a new companion

Summary: A group of youkais watch as a young girl struggles with becoming a kitsune youkai and being betrayed. The youkais watch and help lead the girl-turned-kitsune youkai along in finding hope, joining another group, and maybe finding love again.  
  
Disclaimer: Really people, if I owned the story, why would I be making a FAN fiction? ¬.¬;; Really if I owned it I'd be rich and have cool things.  
  
'thinking' "talking" +action sounds+  
  
F.Y.I: Okay most definitely there will be young Shippo and older Shippo in this chapter, To help, under the scene change divider I'll put a () (O) is for older Shippo and (Y) is for young Shippo. Got it? Good.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (O)  
  
The group of 6 youkais watched in Kanna's mirror as Kagome and her young kitsune pup walked along the road in the Eastern Lands.  
  
"She'll be coming to a fork in the road soon enough, someone better hurry and get down there. She needs to have Raijin too." Kitaru said, looking up from the huddle of youkais around Kanna and the mirror. "Shippo, dearest brother, why don't you do the honors?" Kitaru asked, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Huh? Why me?" Shippo asked looking at Kitaru.  
  
"Because you can lie better." Kitaru said smiling, her fangs showing.  
  
"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!" Shippo growled, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Enough fighting you two, Shippo just go. Make yourself look like a fortune telling woman and give her a fortune and send her on the right path, and give her Raijin, now go!" Kagura ordered, exasperated with both of their fighting.  
  
The small neko youkai, named Raijin, looked up at Shippo. Shippo sighed and looked down at the small gray and black Raijin, and then picked him up. "Fine...I'll be back, watch me in the mirror." He said before taking off at youkai speed.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Just as the 6 youkais had seen, Kagome saw a fork in the road. Walking up to it she thought which way she should go when she saw the figure wrapped up in a brown cloak. It looked like a fortune-teller, sitting down right in the split of the fork. The cloak hid the woman's eyes under darkness, so all you could see was the bottom of the nose, the mouth, and chin. In her hands was a ball filled with blue and white liquid or smoke that swirled and curled around one another but never mixed.  
  
"Ahhh a child come to have her fortune told by Boku-Baaba?" The fortune- teller (older Shippo disguised) asked Kagome as she walked up.  
  
"Umm...well I wasn't planning to-"  
  
"Sit! Sit! Come listen to your fortune! Will make you ready for the future." Boku-Baaba insisted.  
  
Kagome sat down, giggling inwardly thinking of sitting Inuyasha. "Oh okay.what's my fortune?" Kagome asked. The young Shippo popped out from behind Kagome's red hair to hear this.  
  
"Oooooohhhh ahhhhhhh! Ooooooooo! Child, my dear Child...I see in my crystal ball that you will encounter great trial! It says that you shall head to the East by going right at this fork, to save another of your new kind. The one you save will be grateful and take you back to his home to give you a grand gift. Under his ward, you will be given another gift, which will lead you to the West.In the west, your heart will mend and your troubles will seem to end.but yet there will be great danger brewing on the horizon before you will finally be able to rest the Shikon-no-Tama" Boku- Baaba said, pointing the 2/4's of the Shikon-no-Tama around Kagome's neck, hidden under her dress.  
  
Kagome gasped and clutched the Tama beneath her dress. "How-how did you know?" Kagome stuttered.  
  
"Ahhh Child...this Boku-Baaba knows much...you will need help on your journey...here...I give you this present." Boku-Baaba reached into her sleeve and revealed a bundle of gray fur and plopped it in front of Kagome, Kagome looked down at the bundle of fur as it unfolded into the gray Raijin. "His name is Raijin...he is much like your friend's Kirara, only gray instead of cream, has an extra tail, and is lightning not fire. Treat him well...he will serve you greatly." When Kagome looked up again, the old woman was gone!  
  
Kagome sniffed around, but there seemed to be no trace of the woman other than the place where she had previously been sitting. Now slightly creeped out, Kagome picked up the gray neko youkai and hurried down the right side of the fork, as the fortune-teller had told her to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Youkai: Demon  
  
Neko: Cat  
  
Kitsune: Fox  
  
Kuma: Bear 


	6. Meeting the East

Summary: A group of youkais watch as a young girl struggles with becoming a kitsune youkai and being betrayed. The youkais watch and help lead the girl-turned-kitsune youkai along in finding hope, joining another group, and maybe finding love again.  
  
Disclaimer: Really people, if I owned the story, why would I be making a FAN fiction? ¬.¬;; Really if I owned it I'd be rich and have cool things.  
  
'thinking' "talking" +action sounds+  
  
F.Y.I: Pretty much just young Shippo in this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome, Shippo, and Raijin made good time, not needing to eat everyday and needing to rest as much like ningens did. In fact, Kagome calculated that they had probably traveled a good 80 more miles than they ever reached with the others.  
  
Kagome had stopped using youkai speed around midnight, and now was walking, with a fully transformed Raijin walking beside her, and a sleeping Shippo on his back. Kagome petted Raijin, since she had quickly become friends with the neko youkai. She looked at her sleeping son. 'Hmm...he's not use to traveling all day and night...poor thing.' Kagome thought, ruffling Shippo's red hair. Kagome ran her claws through her red hair, which she had tied up in a high ponytail to keep out of the way. Kagome looked up at the sky, wondering if Inuyasha was pushing the others to move on because of her.  
  
"I hope they're okay..." Kagome said, sniffling a little, missing her friends. That's when she picked up a scent, like a dull spice and cedar, and the coppery smell of blood. "Raijin, c'mon." Kagome said, following her nose to the source of the blood.  
  
Kagome and Raijin came to a clearing with a few rocks and a small stream. Up against one of the large rocks was a man...no a youkai. He had been injured badly.  
  
Kagome bent down to his side, seeing he was unconscious and went to work. He had a large gaping and bloody hole in the middle of his abdomen, and a nasty bite in his shoulder, not to mention all the other scrapes and claw marks on him. Thankfully, before she even left to go take that bath that day she and Shippo ran away, she had her pack with her. Opening his dark green hoari she pulled out a sponge and cleaned away the blood from his wounds and scratches. After cleaning the wounds she quickly wrapped them up and set him up into a sitting pose on the rock. She then started to cook some ramen, knowing he'd probably be hungry when he came to.  
  
Shippo woke to the sound of bubbling water. He looked over to Kagome and then to her patient. Hopping down, Shippo started to inspect the youkai his mother had helped.  
  
The youkai had long deep reddish brown hair, with a green star on his forehead. On the side of his cheeks he had darker green stripes, two to a cheek. He was wearing a dark green hoari and hamaka. The cuffs and lapels of the hoari were white. A long bushy kitsune-tail laid beside him twitching slightly. He looked much older than Kagome, looking about in his mid or late 30ties. As the youkai's eyes began to open, Shippo hurried over to Kagome to tell her.  
  
Azuma, the youkai that Kagome had saved, opened his weary green eyes. The first thing he saw was a vixen youkai and her pup looking at him with concern in their eyes. "Are you feeling better?" The vixen asked. "Yes...tell me...who are you?" Azuma asked. "I am Kagome," The vixen Kagome answered, "And this is my son Shippo." Azuma sniffed the air. "But you are unmarked, how do you have a son?" He asked. "He is my adopted son, and you shouldn't ask people if they are marked or unmarked." Kagome stated, wagging a finger at him.  
  
"This Azuma is sorry Kagome-sama." Azuma said.  
  
"Just Kagome...or Kagome-chan." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"Tell me did you clean and bandage me?"  
  
"Yes I did." Kagome answered, handing him a bowl of ramen  
  
"Then I am in your debt." Azuma sniffed it for poison and took a bite. He liked the taste so much he began to gobble it down.  
  
Kagome handed Shippo a bowl and sat down with a bowl of ramen herself and ate.  
  
After they had finished Azuma explained to them why he had been so damaged.  
  
"I managed to get the jewel shards from him then defeating the kuma, he was only tough when he had the shards." Azuma said showing them 3 shards.  
  
"May I have those shards Azuma-sama?" Kagome asked politely.  
  
"If I am not to call you Kagome-sama, then you should not have to call me Azuma-sama, san or chan will be fine with me. And why do you want them Kagome?"  
  
"Because, they are my responsibility, I broke the Shikon-no-Tama about a year or so ago, and I have to collect and purify the shards before an evil hanyou named Naraku gets them." Kagome answered truthfully.  
  
"You are the miko that broke the Shikon-no-Tama?! But they never said you were a kitsune youkai!" Azuma cried looking at Kagome with wide eyes.  
  
"Back then I wasn't a kitsune youkai...when I adopted Shippo under youkai law is when I turned into a kitsune youkai." Kagome answered.  
  
"Ahhh I see." Azuma said, and handed the shards to Kagome. "Then use them well Kagome."  
  
:Kagome nodded and looked at the three black shards. Focusing her miko powers she purified them in front of Azuma, just to clear any doubt.  
  
Azuma watched quietly as she purified and fused the shards to her larger piece. "Kagome would you like to come to my castle to stay with my mate and family?" Azuma asked.  
  
"You have a castle?" Kagome asked him back.  
  
"Yes! I am Lord of the Eastern Lands." Azuma said proudly.  
  
"Wow...well then sure! As long as Shippo and Raijin can come."  
  
"Alright, lets go." Azuma said getting up.  
  
Kagome quickly packed up, and put Shippo back on Raijin's back. She nodded when ready, and at youkai speed, all of them hurried to the Eastern Lands' castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Youkai: Demon  
  
Kitsune: Fox  
  
Neko: Cat  
  
Kuma: Bear 


	7. Castle of the East

Summary: A group of youkais watch as a young girl struggles with becoming a kitsune youkai and being betrayed. The youkais watch and help lead the girl- turned-kitsune youkai along in finding hope, joining another group, and maybe finding love again.  
  
Disclaimer: Really people, if I owned the story, why would I be making a FAN fiction? ¬.¬;; Really if I owned it I'd be rich and have cool things.  
  
'thinking' "talking" +action sounds+  
  
F.Y.I: This should mostly have only the young Shippo in it, if it changes look under the scene change for the ()  
  
Reviews:  
  
Kitiara1: I know! Inuyasha is the biggest Baka in the world! I mean for crying out loud he wants to love a fricking clay pot that wants to kill people and eats souls! X.x +Throws a fireball at Inuyasha-no-Baka and watches him run around screaming and cussing+  
  
Black Canary: +sniffles+ Awww I feel loved! ^-^ I'm gonna update it as soon as I can, like every day or so, since I barely have homework and junk =3 My life rules sometimes.  
  
AbsentAngel: Yeah I know, my computer was messing up and saved the wrong thing under the name I was using o.o! Hopefully now it's fixed up. And then there was the whole ... business problem.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The castle was huge! The Castle looked like it had been naturally created by tree trunks, and everyone just moved in or something! The towers were covered in leaves and long branches reached out as some kind of ivy ran up the walls. Huge gardens surrounded the castle, and a strange moat, filled with blue fire instead of water, surrounded it. Thousands of colors ran around the castle, but the main colors of the whole place were dark green and brown. The tree castle even had windows cut in the trunk! And a huge drawbridge opened up to greet Azuma, Kagome, Shippo, and Raijin.  
  
Kagome, Shippo, and Raijin stared, dumbfounded at the natural beauty of Azuma's castle. Almost instantly youkai guards rushed out to greet them all, well actually just Azuma. Some of the guards saw Raijin and Kagome and went into defense mode, banishing their weapons at the two larger youkai, as Shippo sneaked over to Azuma and tugged his hamaka leg so he wouldn't leave Shippo's okasan and friend to deal with the guards.  
  
"Guards! Lower your weapons, this vixen and her companions are my friends. She saved me from a sure death of blood loss." Azuma said to the guards, who all lowered their weapons as told. Though some were still wary, most of them happily greeted the enchanting and beautiful vixen wholeheartedly.  
  
Kagome did her best with dealing with all the attention, but really didn't like it, so she stuck to Azuma's side when he told her and the others to follow. He led them all inside the amazing castle. The floors were marble inside, the walls wooden like the outside was. A long deep green carpet lead down the hallway and split off into the various hallways around it. Azuma lead them all to a throne room. In the throne room was a small rise of stairs and two chairs, one on the right slightly taller than the other. It looked like a ballroom other than that, large windows leading out to wooden balconies overlooking the gardens and beyond. Sitting in the smaller chair to the left was a woman.  
  
The woman looked like a beautiful ningen, almost like an older version of the ningen Kagome. She had ivory skin and dark, shiny ebony hair. Her lips were painted crimson and a slight blush was added to her cheeks. She wore a white and maroon kimono tied by a blue obi, and it look like a royal kimono too. On the maroon part were scenes of flowers and birds, white the white stayed only white. She had deep blue-gray eyes that looked at Azuma with deep warmth and then at Kagome. The eyes widened in surprise as the woman whispered a phrase..."Aijou...my Kagome..."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and looked at Azuma, who nodded his head to his mate. She instantly put on a fake smile, much like Kagome did when trying to throw off her friends, and stood up and walked to them.  
  
"Welcome, you must be the one that saved my beloved mate. I am Aitome, Lady of the Eastern Lands, and Miko of the surrounding villages." The woman said taking the stunned Kagome's hand. "Tell me, what is your name?"  
  
"Kagome, and this is my son Shippo." Kagome answered, with Shippo popping out from behind her red hair.  
  
"Oh? You have a mate?" Aitome asked.  
  
"No, Shippo is my adopted son." Kagome answered quietly.  
  
"I-I see." Aitome faltered. She seemed to be close to tears.  
  
Azuma called a servant to them and told her to lead Kagome, Shippo, and Raijin around. When they had left, Aitome burst into tears.  
  
"Why!? Why Azuma!? Why did you bring her to remind me of our lost daughter?! Kagome, Kagome! My poor lost Kagome!" Aitome cried, tears pouring down her cheeks as she was held close to by her mate.  
  
"She is our daughter Aitome."  
  
"What?" Aitome blinked, "What do you mean? We lost our Kagome 12 years ago down that wrenched Bone Eater's well!"  
  
"Yes I know, but she claims to be the miko that shattered the Shikon-no- Tama, and from the rumors that miko used the Bone Eater's well to disappear for time to time. "Remember how our little hanyou Kagome was stolen from us by that time youkai when she was 4?"  
  
"Yes! How could I forget that horrible day!?" Aitome cried, wishing her mate would stop dragging back horrid memories.  
  
"You shot him in the heart with an arrow, and he fell down the well as he was designating, though you could not, I heard him place a time warping spell on the well, so that only Kagome and those that held a piece of her could pass through the well into another time. That's why we lost her, she was sent to another time! But she returned when that centipede youkai pulled her back in and pulled out the Shikon. This girl has the same scent as our Kagome did, and in adopting the little kitsune youkai, Shippo, it would have made her a full youkai! Aitome she even has the star of the East!"  
  
"She-she does? A crimson star on her forehead?" Aitome asked, hope filling her being.  
  
"Yes my love she does. Aitome this is our Kagome, she has returned to us." Azuma said hugging his mate close.  
  
Aitome started to cry again, but this time, these were tears of hope.  
  
~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Kagome looked around amazed at all the beauty of the castle. Portrait after portrait were of Azuma, of his mate, of them together, and a strange small little girl.  
  
The little girl looked almost exactly like Kagome had when she was young, except she had a pair of kitsune ears and a kitsune tail, and a small crimson star on her forehead. What was really strange was the oldest she got in the portraits was 4. Kagome decided to ask the servant about it.  
  
"Oh her? That was the Lord and Lady's only child, Little Kagome-sama." The servant answered.  
  
"Her name was Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, same as yours. She was the pride and joy of the Eastern Lands, even though she was a hanyou. She had the strength of the youkai, and the power of the miko. If she had been full youkai, she would have been even more powerful! Of course the only way for her to be a full was to adopt a full youkai or be adopted by a full youkai. But oh how everyone loved her, we actually didn't care that she was hanyou. She was sweet, caring, understanding, and forgiving. But she had a temper! Oh you definitely didn't want to get in her way when she was mad. We think she inherited that from her okasan and otousan." The servant explained laughing heartily. "But when she was about 4 years old, a time youkai stole her. The youkai fought against her okasan and otousan, until her okasan let the fatal arrow fly, hitting the youkai in his heart. He fell into a well muttering a curse they say, and when the Lord and Lady went to retrieve their baby girl, she was gone!"  
  
"Wow...was the well called the Bone Eater's well?"  
  
"Why yes it was!"  
  
Kagome blinked, 'This is really strange...maybe I should ask Azuma about it...Speaking of which-' Kagome thought as she smelt Azuma coming towards them.  
  
"Ahhh there you three are, come, stay with us here at the castle, at least till I can repay my debt." Azuma said, walking up to Kagome.  
  
"Oh Azuma you don't need to repay me, I did it because it was right." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"But Kagome, it could throw Inuyasha off track if we stay here." Shippo interjected, "Besides, it wouldn't hurt to sleep in a fluffy bed!"  
  
"Yes like the one you used my as tail last night?"  
  
"Ehehe?" Shippo smiled innocently.  
  
"Yeah, very innocent." Kagome mumbled and then looked at Azuma, "Well it won't hurt to rest a few days I guess."  
  
"Good, come I'll show you your rooms." Azuma said, the servant left quickly and Azuma led them up a long stairway into a tower, and showed them a large room.  
  
Kagome gasped, "Wow..." She said softly looking around the room.  
  
The floors were white marble, but most of it covered by a beautiful cream Persian rug, with beautiful chocolate colored designs in it. A huge futon lay out; the covers were a dark navy, with golden stars, suns, and crescent moons on it. A polished dresser sat on the other wall, made of a dark cherry wood, with a mirror and drawers of all sizes. On the top of it laid a silver brush, silver hand mirror, silver comb, and on the side was what looked like a miniature wardrobe, made to hold jewelry. On the wall of the doorway, there stood a wardrobe, exactly like the miniature. It was the same dark polished cherry wood as the dresser. One side opened to reveal long beautiful royal kimonos, hoari, and hamakas. On the other side, was a large opening with a glass door to cover it closed and a mirror in the back. The glass had a frosted design on it. Under this were two drawers that held obis and underclothes. The walls were painted a soft green, and an ivy border of real ivy lined the walls. In the other wall was a tall window way with a beautiful glass doorway covered by soft green draperies that led out to a marble balcony with ivy winding around the marble railing. The balcony over looked the southern garden, full of flowers that made a colorful walking maze and in the center was a koi pond.  
  
Kagome, Shippo, and Raijin couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
"Oh Azuma this is too much!" Kagome cried walking into the room, taking off her flats.  
  
"Nonsense, it fits you and Shippo perfectly. And Raijin can also stay in here with you." Azuma said. "Now get some rest. I send a servant up your dinner."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Dinner was delicious, there were many seafood plates and such, but Kagome loved the odum, while Shippo dove into the grilled fish, and Raijin snacked on the sushi!  
  
After eating, Raijin reverted to his smaller form and climbed onto the end of the bed. Kagome and Shippo followed after. Shippo demanded a story, which Kagome gave him, and he was soon asleep.  
  
Kagome didn't instantly fall asleep. She was still thinking of the little girl. She finally fell into a deep sleep, after trying to still figure out what happened to the little kitsune hanyou of Lord Azuma and Lady Aitome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Youkai: Demon  
  
Hanyou: Half Demon  
  
Okasan: Mother  
  
Otousan: Father  
  
Aijou: Beloved daughter  
  
Kitsune: Fox 


	8. I Dream of Kagome

Summary: A group of youkais watch as a young girl struggles with becoming a kitsune youkai and being betrayed. The youkais watch and help lead the girl- turned-kitsune youkai along in finding hope, joining another group, and maybe finding love again.  
  
Disclaimer: Really people, if I owned the story, why would I be making a FAN fiction? ¬.¬;; Really if I owned it I'd be rich and have cool things.  
  
'thinking' "talking" +action sounds+  
  
F.Y.I: Mmm... Probably just young Shippo in this one too.  
  
Review:  
  
Kwool-sesshou-fan: ^-^ awww many thankies for the 5 reviews!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Running...  
  
"Okasan! Otousan!!" Kagome cried. Her kitsune ears twitched, trying to find her parents call.  
  
"They aren't here Little Lady, you're all on your own." A sneering voice said as Kagome was snatched up. "And with you dead I can easily rewrite the Eastern history to where I'm Lord and not your fucking father." A strange youkai said, appearing.  
  
It looked like an old man, dressed in a black cloak holding an hourglass. His eyes where hooded by the cloak over his head, and he had a long gray beard that came to about the middle of his chest. Kagome could tell he had an evil aura, and he wanted to harm her. The time youkai grabbed Kagome, who yelped and squirmed trying to get loose.  
  
"Let me go! Let me go! LET ME GO!" With the last scream, the small 4- year-old glowed pink, and the time youkai's hand sizzled off.  
  
"Gah! You little bitch! Come back here!" The time youkai hissed, throwing out his other hand to make Kagome freeze. He then picked up the frozen little hanyou and ran off into the forest.  
  
"KAGOME!!" Kagome heard her otousan scream. She could still hear, sense things, smell, and move her eyes. She smelt her otousan and okasan gaining on the time youkai. The time youkai cried out when her otousan's claws came in contact with it's back.  
  
Blood surged from the time youkai's wounds, but it pushed on, it had to find a place it could use to escape through time. It saw a well up ahead, it could use the well!  
  
"DROP MY KAGOME!" Kagome heard her okasan scream, and the release of an arrow.  
  
An arrow's tip sliced through the back of the time youkai's and burst from the other side, droplets of blood from it's heart spilling everywhere. What was worse was it was a sacred arrow. It was beginning to disintegrate its body. However they couldn't stop the time youkai now! It had made it to the well. Still holding the frozen Kagome, it jumped into the well, and muttered a spell.  
  
"Time of present, time of past, hear me now and hear me fast. This well shall be a portal for time, that only Kagome and people with a piece of Kagome can use to make it back to the past. Forwards or Backwards it matters not which, into the Future I wish!"  
  
The well glowed blue as the youkai kept disintegrating, burning from the hole made by the sacred arrow. It dropped Kagome when it was barely a burned away crisp. Kagome landed on the ground, bumping her head on a rock and her out. The sacred arrow dropped onto Kagome's chest. Still miko power pumping through it, the arrow started to purify Kagome's youkai blood. The arrow stopped glowing, when Kagome had turned all ningen.  
  
A young woman, Mrs. Higurashi, peered into the well after hearing the cries of a child. Finding the child she called down to her, "Honey are you lost?"  
  
The little girl looked up at the woman, "I don't know...I can't remember anything." Kagome replied back.  
  
"Oh dear, well climb up the ladder, and come inside, I'll see if ojiichan and I can help you." Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome did as she was told the best she could in the kimono she was wearing. "Do you remember your name?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Kagome looked at the woman dressed in strange clothes, "No...but I think it says my name on the sleeve." Kagome said showing Mrs. Higurashi the sleeve that had bKagome/b sewn into it.  
  
"Kagome huh? I guess that's what we'll call you..."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Kagome woke with a start, panting slightly she stood up, being careful not to disturb the neko and kitsune kit in her bed. 'Could...could that be the reason I have no memories of after I was 4? Could I be that lost Kagome?' Kagome walked out on her balcony. She had left the window open, she always did at home in the future because she liked it a little cool. 'But what if I am their lost child? Did they give up a long time ago looking for me?' Kagome was still unsure if she was their lost child, but it did explain a lot of things. Like how familiar Azuma smelt to her, why she had always liked inus and kitsunes more than nekos, why she had never really felt like she was a part of her family even though she did love them, it just explained so much! Could she really be this lost Kagome?  
  
Kagome's hearing then picked up the sounds of crying and a soft sobbing of, "Please Kami-sama, let her be my little aijou! My little Kagome!" Kagome looked down a couple of balconies, they were set like a stairway, to see Aitome crying on the railing and praying to Kami-sama. Kagome tried to look back in her mind, when a small memory of looking up at Aitome and Azuma's faces, and a small ring...The ring! Kagome zoomed over to her pack and mercilessly ripped it apart, books, ramen packets, color crayons and book for Shippo, excreta, till she pulled out the small ring. It was too tiny for her middle finger now, so she had put it where she could always carry it. It was golden and had on the outside: To Kagome, Azuma and Aitome's aijou.  
  
Kagome rushed out to the balcony and started jumping from balcony to balcony till she landed in the balcony with Aitome in it. Aitome jumped slightly startled and blinked away some tears.  
  
Kagome handed her the ring, "Did you give this to your daughter?" Kagome asked hopefully.  
  
Aitome gasped when she read the ring, "Yes...Where did you get this?"  
  
Kagome shrugged, "I don't know, I can't remember anything past 4 years old...but I just had a dream of you two and that time youkai..."  
  
"O-o-oh Kami-sama My Kagome!" Aitome cried wrapping her arms around Kagome's neck. "It is you! It is! It's My Kagome, Our Aijou has returned to us!" Aitome cried out.  
  
Azuma came out onto the balcony and was thrown back some when Aitome hurled herself into his chest showing him the ring. Azuma started at the ring in wonder before looking back at Kagome, tears forming in his eyes, "My Kagome.Our Aijou." Aitome pulled Kagome over to herself and Azuma, who gulfed them into a hug. Kagome began to cry as memories of them started to flood back.  
  
Shippo and Raijin watched from Kagome's balcony, Shippo smiling and Raijin looking on knowingly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Youkai: Demon  
  
Ningen: Human  
  
Aijou: Beloved daughter  
  
Kami-sama: The Lord  
  
Kitsune: Fox  
  
Inu: Dog  
  
Neko: Cat  
  
Ojiichan: Grandpa!  
  
Miko: Priestess  
  
Otousan: Father  
  
Okasan: Mother 


	9. A Letter and a Dragon from the West

Summary: A group of youkais watch as a young girl struggles with becoming a kitsune youkai and being betrayed. The youkais watch and help lead the girl- turned-kitsune youkai along in finding hope, joining another group, and maybe finding love again.  
  
Disclaimer: Really people, if I owned the story, why would I be making a FAN fiction? ¬.¬;; Really if I owned it I'd be rich and have cool things.  
  
'thinking' "talking" +action sounds+  
  
F.Y.I: Mmm... Probably just young Shippo in this one also, and YAY! Most definitely some Sesshomaru and Rin activity next chapter as Kagome heads West!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ever since Azuma and Aitome had been reunited with their long lost Kagome, Kagome had been thrown into tons of training. Training her kitsune powers, training her miko powers, training for a Lady of the East, and other such stuff. Kagome felt like she was thrown back into school again! Usually she'd be in three different outfits every day, training outfit, miko training outfit, and a heavy silk kimono.  
  
Kagome flopped on the futon in her room. She had gotten the keep the room that she had been given. Kagome now had even more responsibilities that she had ever had with the Shikon! Speaking of which, how was she going to explain she had to go gather those?! "Ugghhh my head hurts." Kagome groaned.  
  
Shippo popped in and skittered over to Kagome's futon. Ever since Kagome was named the lost daughter of the Eastern Lord and Lady, he had become their grandchild and was being showered with all sorts of goodies. His most recent goodie was a new outfit. Aitome had deemed his clothes old and raggedy so he needed new ones. He had instantly been given a blue hoari with dark blue hamaka, much like his old ones, only without the leaves, and a black jacket instead of the fur one, and even a new blue bow for his hair. Azuma had also been training his kitsune powers.  
  
Shippo had learned how to control his Kitsunebi better, he had learn how to make his illusions last longer and how to attack and dodge opponents, just like Kagome had been being taught. Kagome had learned how to fight with a sword, dagger, bow and arrows, staff, her magic, and claws and teeth. Shippo hadn't learned how to handle a dagger or a bow and arrow yet, but had started learning how to use a bokken, staff, and claws and teeth, as well as his magic.  
  
Shippo plopped down on the futon with his okasan. "Okasan you look tired." He said, rolling on his belly.  
  
"That's because I am...If I ever thought school in the future was hard, I was dead wrong! This is much harder." Kagome said, rubbing her forehead with her hand.  
  
"Ojiisan said there's gonna be a ball soon, in honor of finding you again." Shippo stated, watching his okasan.  
  
"What!?" Kagome cried, rising up her head to look at her son. "Great...No wonder why the old bird was pushing me so darn much...Speaking of which her comes Miss Old Crow herself." Kagome snickered, hearing footsteps. Kagome quickly undressed and redressed in a pastel green kimono with leaves on it and tied it with a white obi and dark green obi-jime. Just then the door slid open to reveal Yuuchou, the yoippari youkai.  
  
Yuuchou had large eyes, like the yoippari had. She had a slightly crooked small nose, and a thin lip line for a mouth. She was extremely tall, but slightly round in the middle and had a puffy face. She had a pair of large brown wings that she kept folded behind her, that only would ruffle and move a little. She had brown hair, which was always pinned up in a simple bun ((Don't all etiquette instructors?)) Her large eyes were sharp and she always seemed to be looking down her nose at you. She had given some lessons in etiquette to Shippo, but soon refused to, saying he was a 'Rowdy little hooligan that needed to be taught a little more discipline before she could handle him.'  
  
"Punctuality is expected of those of the court Kagome! You have been late for 10 minutes! Come we must make up the time you missed, that ball is only a few days away!" Yuuchou snapped.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Kagome stared out the window as Yuuchou went into a long speech about why you should always be silent unless spoken too. Kagome could careless about that lecture, since she had a pretty good sense of when to stay quiet and when to not. Kagome sighed, oh how she wanted to just go outside and play in the gardens. She had never even been asked if she wanted to go out to the gardens, by anyone! Not today, today she would get to go out to those gardens, she was sick of the inside and the boring lessons. Taking a quick glance to see Yuuchou wasn't looking, Kagome slipped out as the yoippari youkai went on with her mindless lecture.  
  
Slipping down the halls, using invisibility, Kagome snuck into the throne room. It was the best place to use to reach the gardens. Making sure none of the guards saw the window doors open, she slipped out onto the balcony.  
  
'Ahhh! Fresh air finally!' Kagome thought as the blast of soothingly cool air rushed into her face as she stepped out. Climbing on the railing she jumped off, and descended into the gardens.  
  
Kagome went through every garden she could find, loving all the sweet smells of the flowers. The last place she visited was the maze that her room overlooked. When she reached the middle she pulled off her socks and sandals and raised her kimono up. She then dipped her feet into the koi pond. She giggled when the koi fish nibbled her toes thinking she might be food. Kagome was happy in the gardens, in sweet serenity. Laying back she pillowed her red head with her hands and stared up into the sky as the clouds blew overhead.  
  
Kagome started to play that cloud looks like with herself when she saw the clouds start to change. The clouds turned gray and thundered and just above Kagome they swirled.  
  
'What the-? That only happens when Sesshomaru's dragon is around...wait a minute! Sesshomaru's dragon!?' Kagome's looked up wide-eyed as the very dragon she was thinking of appeared from the sky. As Kagome started to panic Ah and Un flew down to her and landed.  
  
Kagome looked at the dragon descending with a slight bit of fear, 'What am I gonna do?! Sesshomaru can easily kill me without Inuyasha here! Hey wait a minute! What am I talking about? I've been training and I'm a pretty good fighter, I can at least manage till someone comes out to help me.' Kagome thought, quickly getting up and getting into a defensive stance as the dragon landed. However she relaxed when she saw it was only the dragon.  
  
Ah and Un looked at the young vixen youkai intently, Ah holding an envelope in it's mouth. Kagome saw the envelope and blinked in surprise, "Oh, you're here to deliver a message?" Kagome asked. Ah and Un nodded their heads in response. Kagome walked over to them, and took the envelope from Ah's mouth, petting Ah and Un each on the head while opening the letter.  
  
"Lord Azuma and Lady Aitome, I, Lord Sesshomaru, will attend this ball to see your new heir." Kagome read allowed. "Oh great...just what I need, a visit from Sesshomaru "Hello Sesshomaru, remember me? I'm the girl that use to travel with Inuyasha that you tried to kill! You know, the one that shot you with the arrow?"" Kagome said sarcastically. She looked at Ah and Un, before a little thought popped into her mind. She smiled evilly. "Ah, Un, will you please help me do something for you Lord?" Kagome asked. Ah and Un nodded, liking this vixen youkai that had continuously petted them. Kagome smiled more, "Thank you two! I'll be right back, I'll see if I can do it, you two stay here till I get back okay?" The dragon nodded its two heads to promise they would stay. Kagome hurried back into the castle, rushing to her otousan's study.  
  
Azuma sat in his study reading over some letters from the other Lords when Kagome hurried in. Kagome hurried to his side as Azuma looked up at her from his chair. "Otousan, can I got to the Western Lands to deliver the return message to Lord Sesshomaru's letter?" Kagome asked, smiling at her otousan. "And why my aijou, do you want to do that?" He asked. "Because I sorta somewhat know Lord Sesshomaru...he tried to kill me a couple of times because I was protecting his half brother." She answered. Azuma blinked, "If you want to...go ahead, but be careful!" Her otousan warned, taking the letter from her to read it and quickly answer it. Folding it into a envelope, he handed to Kagome. Kagome smiled and hugged him, "Thank you Otousan! I'll be back soon!" Kagome said, racing out of the study. She snuck up to her room, careful to dodge Yuuchou, who was looking for her now. She quickly told Shippo her plan, who agreed wholeheartedly to join. Grabbing Raijin to take along for the trip back, all three took off back into the garden to the patiently waiting dragon.  
  
Kagome were put Shippo and Raijin (in his small form of course) on Ah and Un, and then herself last, with Shippo and Raijin just in front of her. Ah and Un made sure everyone was set for the flight, then took off into the skies, heading to the Western Lands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Youkai: Demon  
  
Ningen: Human  
  
Ojiisan: Grandfather  
  
Okasan: Mother  
  
Otousan: Father  
  
Yoippari: Night owl, nighthawk  
  
Kitsune: Fox  
  
Bi: Fire  
  
Bokken: Wooden sword 


	10. Kagome Goes West!

Summary: A group of youkais watch as a young girl struggles with becoming a kitsune youkai and being betrayed. The youkais watch and help lead the girl- turned-kitsune youkai along in finding hope, joining another group, and maybe finding love again.  
  
Disclaimer: Really people, if I owned the story, why would I be making a FAN fiction? ¬.¬;; Really if I owned it I'd be rich and have cool things. Also the song is from the movie 'Wild Wild West'  
  
'thinking' "talking" +action sounds+  
  
F.Y.I: YAY! Rin is in this chappie! Young Shippo in this chappie too!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Luna_Moon2: No worries! I will! ^-^  
  
Kagome Hagurashi: O.O She's dead cause I didn't write fast enough ;~; the lawyers are gonna get me now!!  
  
White-crystal: You people really know how to make a girl feel appreciated! It will get updated as fast as I can think up stuff and write!  
  
Kwool-sesshou-fan: Thanks for the 2 more reviews! Do you do it chapter by chapter?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It felt wonderful to be flying again! The wind in her face, the scents rushing in her nose, all the sights flying below, it was just wonderful. Maybe it was just because she got out of the castle and away from so much training, or it could have been the fact that she was going to see if Sesshomaru really did recognize her as the girl that traveled with his brother.  
  
Thinking of that sobered Kagome. She fiddled with her green obi as she thought of her friends. Her clothes also made her think of her friends. Wearing about the same thing Sango had given her, only this one was green lined with leaves and flowers instead of red with dragons, and the obi that she tied around her waist was green instead of red to match.  
  
Kagome sighed, she really missed Sango and Kirara, and she even missed Miroku, not his perverted ways but just missed him as her friend. That's when Kagome had another idea.  
  
Tapping Ah and Un on Un's shoulder. "Ah, Un do you think we can make a real quick stop in a village I know of? I want to see some friends of mine." Ah and Un looked at each other and then nodded their heads. Kagome lead them to the village, hoping Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were there.  
  
The clouds darkened and thundered as Ah and Un made their descent to the main road in the village. The clouds swirled around them in a tunnel as all of the travelers broke through the clouds into view. Before Kagome knew what was happening a giant boomerang came flying at them.  
  
Thinking quickly Kagome snatched out her hand, amazingly grabbing the hand strap. 'Thank goodness for speed training.' Kagome though as she held the boomerang, still managing to stay on Ah and Un.  
  
Shippo and Raijin awoke at the sudden movements of Kagome. The kit looked in Kagome's hand at the giant boomerang and instantly knew what was going on. "HEY! Calm down Sango! It's okay! It's just me and Kagome!" Shippo yelled out to the woman clad in black, monk standing defensively, and the giant fire neko standing ready for an attack. All three eased as Ah and Un landed and Shippo bounced off and ran towards them.  
  
Kagome tapped Ah and Un again, "I won't be long, just need to tell my friends a couple of things okay?"  
  
Ah made a grunt and Un nodded his head, which Kagome took as an 'Okay.' Sliding off with Raijin jumping off beside her, Kagome hurried over to her friends. Kirara reverted back to her smaller form and jumped into Kagome's arms as Sango rushed to Kagome to give her a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"Oh Kagome Where have you been!? We were so worried!" Sango cried, hugging Kagome like a long lost sister. "Hey, hey, it's okay calm down Sango, I'm here. Miroku come here too, I need to tell you three something." Miroku nodded and came to their sides, and Kagome cleared her throat.  
  
"I left because Inuyasha was planning to kill me for Kikyo." Kagome started, "When I left I got a new companion and found a wounded Lord of the Eastern Lands, and I helped heal him. He took Shippo, Raijin, and me all to his castle. And also guess what, he and his mate are my real parents. I'm the heir to the Eastern Lands. Right now I'm delivering a message to the Western Lands, and seeing if Sesshomaru remembers me." Kagome finished, smiling.  
  
"Wow...Now not only are you a youkai, but a youkai heiress!" Sango said amazed.  
  
"We left Inuyasha and Kikyo, we couldn't stand Kikyo so she and Inuyasha went off hunting more jewel shards." Miroku said.  
  
"I expected that. Well I'm still trying to figure out a way to go and still collect the shards, but I haven't come up with anything yet." Kagome said, "You know, you three can come live with my family and me at the Eastern castle."  
  
"Yeah! You can meet Ojiisan and Basan!" Shippo entered happily, "I'll go with you so they know not to hurt you! C'mon!"  
  
"Alright, I guess we'll see you later Kagome...Are you sure you'll be okay in the Western Lands?" Sango asked as Kirara transformed and she jumped on. Miroku and Shippo followed Sango's example.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine, me and Raijin can handle ourselves long enough for us to get away if Sesshomaru starts to fight us." Kagome said as Raijin jumped up on her shoulder.  
  
"Alright! See you soon Kagome!" Shippo and Sango said all 3 of them waving as they took off.  
  
Kagome waved back at them as they flew off towards the East. She then turned back to Ah and Un, who had watched the whole thing. Walking over to them she mounted them again and tapped them on Un's shoulder when she was ready to go.  
  
Ah and Un took off into the skies again, going the opposite direction of Kirara, West.  
  
'Kagome's goes West. Oooh! I feel just like a pioneer!' Kagome giggled inwardly at her thoughts. 'What was that song from that Movie? Wild, Wild West? Yeah that's it!' With that Kagome began to sing  
  
Wild Wild West, Jim West, desperado, rough rider  
  
No you don't want nada  
  
None of this, gun in this, brotha runnin this,  
  
Buffalo soldier, look it's like I told ya  
  
Any damsel that's in distress  
  
Be out of that dress when she meet Jim West  
  
Rough neck so go check the law and abide  
  
Watch your step with flex and get a hole in your side  
  
Swallow your pride, don't let your lip react,  
  
You don't wanna see my hand where my hip be at,  
  
With all of this, from the start of this,  
  
Runnin the game, James West tamin the west so remember the name  
  
Now who ya gonna call?  
  
Not the G.B.'s  
  
Now who you gonna call?  
  
G double E G  
  
If you have a riff with people wanna bust,  
  
Break out before you get bumrushed at the Wild Wild West  
  
When I roll into the Wild Wild West  
  
When I stroll into the Wild Wild West  
  
When I bounce into the Wild Wild West Sisqo, Sisqo  
  
We going straight to the Wild Wild West  
  
We going straight to the Wild Wild West  
  
Now, now, now, now once upon a time in the west  
  
Mad man lost his damn mind in the west  
  
Loveless, givin up a dime, nothin' less  
  
Now I must put his behind to the test can you feel me  
  
Then through the shadows, in the saddle, ready for battle  
  
Bring all your boys in, here come the poison  
  
Behind my back, all the riffin' ya did,  
  
Front and center, now where your lip at kid?  
  
Who dat is? A mean brotha, bad for your health  
  
Lookin damn good though, if I could say it myself  
  
Told me Loveless is a mad man, but I don't fear that  
  
Got mad weapons too, ain't tryin to hear that  
  
Tryin to bring down me, this champion  
  
When y'all clowns gon' see that it can't be done  
  
Understand me son, I'm the slickest they is,  
  
I'm the quickest as they is, did I say I'm the slickest they is  
  
So if you barking up the wrong tree we comin, don't be startin nothin  
  
Me and my partner gonna test your chest, Loveless  
  
Can't stand the heat then get out the Wild Wild West  
  
We going straight to when I roll into the the Wild Wild West when I stroll into the  
  
We going straight to when I bounce into the the Wild Wild West  
  
We going straight to the Wild Wild West  
  
We going straight to the Wild Wild West  
  
freestyling  
  
To any outlaw tryin to draw, thinkin you're bad,  
  
Any draw on West best with a pen and a pad,  
  
Don't even think about it, six gun, weighin a ton,  
  
10 paces and turn, just for fun, son,  
  
Up till sundown, rolling around,  
  
See where the bad guys are to be found and make 'em lay down,  
  
The defenders of the west,  
  
Crushin on pretenders in the west,  
  
Don't mess with us cuz we're in the Wild Wild West  
  
We going straight to the Wild Wild West  
  
We going straight to the Wild Wild West  
  
We going straight to the Wild Wild West  
  
We going straight to the Wild Wild West  
  
We going straight to the Wild Wild West  
  
We going straight to the Wild Wild West, come on  
  
Wild Wild West  
  
When I roll into the  
  
Wild Wild West  
  
When I stroll into the  
  
We going straight to the Wild Wild West the Wild Wild West  
  
Wild, Wild West whoo, uh  
  
Wild Wild West ha ha ha ha  
  
Wild Wild West uh Dru, Dru  
  
Wild Wild West I done done it again y'all done done it again  
  
Wild Wild West ha ha ha ha  
  
Wild Wild West Big Will, Dru Hill, uh  
  
Wild Wild West Big Will, Dru Hill ha ha ha ha  
  
Wild Wild West the Wild Wild West  
  
Wild Wild West uh  
  
Wild Wild West one time  
  
Wild Wild West uh,  
  
Wild Wild West the wild wild west bring in the heat, bring in the heat, what?  
  
Wild Wild West  
  
Wild Wild West uh can't stop the bumrush  
  
the Wild Wild the Wild Wild West!  
  
Ah and Un weren't too sure about the lyrics, but they did love Kagome's voice, so they listened as she sang. When she had finished Ah and Un started to land in front of the large pristine castle. It looked like a beautiful fairytale castle, white and silver. Gardens surrounded the huge castle and a large fortress-like wall surrounded the castle making it look foreboding. It wasn't kind and gentle looking like Otousan's was, but it was still beautiful nonetheless.  
  
Ah and Un landed just inside the gates, on the stone pathway leading to the large wooden doors that probably opened to the main hallway of the castle. Kagome was looking at the gardens around when she heard a girl's happy squeal.  
  
"AH AND UN ARE BACK! AND THEY BROUGH A PRETTY LADY WITH THEM!" Rin squealed and ran straight towards the dragon steed and dismounting Kagome. Rin latched onto Ah and Un's leg in a hug, Un reaching down to nuzzle the little girl. Then Rin turned to look at Kagome, "Hello! Your hair is pretty Kagome-neechan!"  
  
Kagome almost fell over, Rin knew instantly who she was. "How did you know it was me Rin-chan?" Kagome asked, bending down to level her face with Rin. Rin gave her a gap toothed smile, "Because no body looks as pretty as you Kagome-neechan! Rin thinks that you look even more prettiful now that you have red hair! Oooh! And you have a pretty red star on your forehead like Sesshomaru-sama has the cr-cres-crescent moon! And you have only one stripe where Sesshomaru-sama has 2, but Rin thinks your stripes are just as pretty as Sesshomaru-sama! Do you have a tail like Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin finally asked after making her comparison.  
  
Kagome smiled and flicked Rin's cheek with the tip of her kitsune tail. Rin giggled and grabbed hold of it and started to pet it. Kagome purred, she loved people petting her tail. Rin smiled and then looked up at Kagome, "Kagome-neechan, did you come to visit Rin-chan?"  
  
Kagome smiled and petted her head, "Of course I did Rin-chan! I also came to deliver a letter for my otousan to Sesshomaru-sama."  
  
"Rin." Kagome heard the sultry voice call as Rin grabbed her hand and half dragged Kagome to the Lord of the Western Lands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Youkai: Demon  
  
Otousan: Father  
  
Ojiisan: Grandfather  
  
Basan: Grandmother  
  
Kitsune: Fox 


	11. West remeets the East

Summary: A group of youkais watch as a young girl struggles with becoming a kitsune youkai and being betrayed. The youkais watch and help lead the girl- turned-kitsune youkai along in finding hope, joining another group, and maybe finding love again.  
  
Disclaimer: Really people, if I owned the story, why would I be making a FAN fiction? ¬.¬;; Really if I owned it I'd be rich and have cool things.  
  
'thinking' "talking" +action sounds+  
  
F.Y.I: Now for all you Sesshomaru fans like me, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kagome, and Ah and Un are in this chappie! Also Raijin too.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Ennovymoon: Thankies! Will do!  
  
Kuoriko: Yeah you're probably right, but too late now for me! And Okasan can be spelled with one 'a' or two, because I've seen it done both ways.  
  
Kairinu: Thanks! I'll try to hurry up!  
  
BabyTil14: Updating as fast as I can ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jaken came running in to Sesshomaru's study, "Sesshomaru-Sama! Sesshomaru- Sama! There is a female youkai that came with Ah and Un!"  
  
Sesshomaru growled at the annoying frog. "Jaken, can't you see I am busy?" He hissed standing up, "Send her away."  
  
"Please Sesshomaru-sama forgive this Jaken! But she has the Star of the East!" Jaken cried, getting on his knees and groveling. Sesshomaru gave an unlordly snort, he really didn't know why he kept the frog; he hated listening to Jaken's groveling. He always hated cowards, crying for their miserable lives.  
  
Standing up Sesshomaru walked out of his study and went to the main hallway. Invisible servants and visible servants scurried by him, getting out of his way as he walked gracefully down the halls. The thick oak doors were pulled open as he came to the end of the main hallway. There he saw the cute scene.  
  
Rin was standing in front of the female youkai, talking easily with her, which was strange in itself, since most female youkai would brush by or try to harm Rin. The youkai had deep crimson hair, like a cross between auburn and the kitsune-tail red. The youkai had a soft and serene face, with deep jade eyes. She had a sweet smile on her face. He noticed the crimson star on her forehead, 'The Eastern Star, as Jaken said.' Sesshomaru noted in his head. He then listened intently as he heard the girls began to speak.  
  
"How did you know it was me Rin-chan?" The youkai asked, 'How does this youkai know Rin?' Sesshomaru wondered inwardly.  
  
"Because no body looks as pretty as you Kagome-neechan! Rin thinks that you look even more prettiful now that you have red hair! Oooh! And you have a pretty red star on your forehead like Sesshomaru-sama has the cr-cres- crescent moon! And you have only one stripe where Sesshomaru-sama has 2, but Rin thinks your stripes are just as pretty as Sesshomaru-sama! Do you have a tail like Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin answered, compared, and asked the youkai.  
  
The youkai's long bushy red kitsune tail appeared, and flicked against Rin's cheek. Sesshomaru was about to call Rin to him when he heard her next question, "Kagome-neechan, did you come to visit Rin-chan?"  
  
'Kagome-neechan?' Sesshomaru thought, 'That is what Rin calls the wench that travels with my baka half brother. That youkai couldn't be that ningen wench.'  
  
"Of course I did Rin-chan! I also came to deliver a letter for my otousan to Sesshomaru-sama." The youkai said, before getting up and patting Rin's head.  
  
"Rin." Sesshomaru said, calling his ward to him. Rin spun on her heel and smiled at him, then quickly grabbed the female youkai's hand and started to drag her towards him. The youkai seemed to pale for a second, but then instantly retained her calm demeanor back. She quickly eased and came to a walk a little behind Rin, and also seemed to watch her claws to make sure she wouldn't hit Rin's delicate little hand.  
  
'This youkai is much different from normal ones.' Sesshomaru thought, taking in her scent as Rin pulled her down the white stone pathway Her scent was like a sweet rose mixed with a sprinkle of fiery cinnamon sugar. She was a kitsune youkai, a forest scent and spice scent was to be expected. But most smelled like a cedar or pines, not like a rose, and the spice was usually like a mint or rosemary, never cinnamon. No matter how strange, thought, it was a pleasant scent. She had a nice body too to add, and she wasn't as flaunty as most youkai females were. She was dressed very modestly, not as revealed. Sure the dress did hug her in the right places, but those areas were covered, the only skin showing was her top of her neck, her hands, and just a little above her ankles. She was very curvy and had a nice swing to her hips; he'd like to see the rear view of that swing too. She didn't show any fear except for that one moment when Rin started to pull her towards him. And she seemed to not care Rin was a ningen. But what still made him wonder more about this strange youkai female was that she knew Rin, and Rin calling her Kagome-neechan.  
  
He was roused from his thoughts when he felt a small squeeze around his leg. He looked down and the beaming Rin. Not an emotion passed his face but he did ruffle the child's hair. "Rin." He said quietly, and she instantly let go. He then looked at the female standing at the bottom of the 3 steps that led up to his large oak doors.  
  
Kagome bowed respectively to Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru, I have the return letter from my Otousan's lands." She said, hoping her voice didn't quake with her nervousness. She revealed the letter to him and handed it out to him. He quickly took it away from her.  
  
She was a little scared, but she was mostly just nervous. Sesshomaru could smell the soft tint of it on her scent. However her face showed no sign of it, however her eyes did show. Suddenly her nervousness seemed to melt away, as if something was calming her. That's when he noticed that she wasn't looking at him, but Rin.  
  
Rin had come to Kagome's side in a few minutes, "Kagome-neechan, it's Sesshomaru-SAMA!" She chided the correction to the older female.  
  
"Oh! Hai, hai Rin-chan you are right! Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said correcting herself for the child's pleasure.  
  
"Who are you?" Sesshomaru's sultry voice floated to Kagome's pointed ears. She meekly looked at him, not cowardly, but to show respect.  
  
"My name is Kagome, I am heir to the Eastern Lands." Kagome answered, looking up at Sesshomaru.  
  
"I see...and how do you know Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, staring into her jade green eyes.  
  
"I've known Rin for awhile, I met her when I was a ningen, before I found my parents." Kagome answered truthfully.  
  
"The Eastern Lord had a hanyou, how is it that you are his heir and say you were a ningen and now are full youkai?" Sesshomaru asked, become more curious with this female by the second.  
  
"I am sorry Sesshomaru-sama, but I do not think it is polite to ask me such a question when I am still wary of you." Kagome rebuked, becoming slightly defensive.  
  
Sesshomaru growled, he did not like being rebuked. "Then answer this, are you the wench that belongs to my half brother?" He sneered.  
  
Kagome fought the urge to slap Sesshomaru, "I. Belong. To. No. One." Kagome spat, her anger rising.  
  
Sesshomaru smelt her anger rising, her fiery cinnamon becoming even stronger with her anger. 'She looks cuter angry.' Sesshomaru thought before mentally slapping himself. She stood strong in front of him, all nervousness and fear she had of him lost in her anger. She was looking close to slapping him, and he wanted to push her a little more to see her control.  
  
Kagome could sense he wanted to push her more, so she clicked her tongue. Raijin, in his smaller form of course, appeared from behind her. Rin squealed.  
  
"OH KAWAII! A KAWAII NEKO!" Rin launched herself at the small creature and snatched it up and started to hug and snuggle it. Kagome broke her eye contact with the Western Lord and looked at Rin and smiled, "Rin can you show Raijin the gardens? He probably misses the flowers back at my home in the East." Kagome offered.  
  
"OOOHH! Rin will! C'mon Raijin! Let Rin show you all the pretty flowers!" Rin said running off into the gardens. Sesshomaru and Kagome watched as the little girl and the little neko disappeared into the gardens before both heads snapped back to look at each other.  
  
"So you belong to no one? Then why were you so loyal to my brother?" Sesshomaru asked, smirking as her anger rose.  
  
"That's none of your business." Kagome hissed.  
  
"You loved him didn't you?" Sesshomaru said, his smirk never leaving.  
  
Kagome sucked in a breath, fighting everything in her to slap the heck out of Sesshomaru's angelic face; he wanted to get in her business? Fine she'd tell him about that, maybe that would make him leave her alone.  
  
"I did love the baka at one time. That was when I was a naïve little girl that saw love as a peachy keen fuzzy feeling. When I thought that if you stuck by his side that maybe he'd finally see you for yourself, and in the end he'd love you. That when you help save him from his dead lover from dragging him to Hell he might wake up and stop mourning over her. Then he chose a dead clay pot over me and promised her that he would kill me for her soul, all good feelings for that bas- baka vanished." Kagome said. She had dropped her head to hide her eyes narrowed in her anger. The anger wasn't in her scent anymore, it was radiating off of her in waves. Tears prickled inside of her eyes, filling them with water, but she refused to let them fall. She refused to cry over the pain she had suppressed so long.  
  
If Sesshomaru was shocked then he didn't show it. 'So that's why that girl now with him smells like earthen clay and bones. He truly is a baka to chose something dead over something that is alive and so loyal.' Sesshomaru looked at the slightly trembling form of Kagome. Her head was bent to make her red bangs hide her angry tears; her fists at her sides were balled shaking the hardest of her body. Her tail, which had been flicking from side to side while they had spoken, ad bristled like a bottlebrush in her anger. The Western Lord couldn't smell the sweet rose anymore, but he could smell the cinnamon, but it had turned hot and wasn't as pleasant as it had been. 'Kami-sama, Inuyasha-no-baka, you have really have no brain in that head, to mistreat this powerful little creature so much to invoke her wrath. If you made her anymore enraged you probably wouldn't come out of it alive.' Sesshomaru thought mentally. 'She's an extremely expressive creature, that's what probably strengthens her power. She'd probably be a fun little wild fire to argue with...she's not a normal female, youkai, ningen, or hanyou! Maybe I could have fun with this little shrew...she needs more training in keeping herself cooled in battle...I think I'll talk to her otousan about that at the ball...' Sesshomaru smirked, but it instantly disappeared when Kagome looked up.  
  
Kagome had a slight line of tears, wanting to fall, but she held her head up like a strong lady. She wouldn't cry in front of Prince Ice. That's what he wanted, so she would refuse it. "N-now if you don't mind Sesshomaru, I need to go home. I will see you at the ball, and please bring Rin so she can play with my adopted son. And that should answer your question to why I'm now a full youkai, because I adopted a full youkai as my son while I was a ningen." Kagome said, wavering slightly at the beginning but standing strong. Rin came running up with Raijin as Kagome finished. Kagome smiled and bent down to level her face with Rin. "Rin, keep on reminding Sesshomaru-sama to take you to the ball so you can come and play with me and my son." Kagome said, smiling.  
  
Rin smiled and nodded, "Okay! Rin can't wait!" Rin said and hugged Kagome, who hugged her back. When Rin let go, Kagome stood up and looked at Sesshomaru and nodded. She then clicked her tongue. Raijin appeared out from behind Rin's legs. "C'mon Raijin." Kagome said.  
  
Raijin mewed softly and bounced down the stone pathway a bit. When a little distance away lightning started to crackle above the cat. The clouds above him turned gray and swirled. The thunder boomed and lightning crashed around as a tunnel of lightning and gray clouds made a tornado around the small cat.  
  
Rin cried out, "RAIJIN!" And started to run to help the little neko, before an arm grabbed hold of her, "Don't worry Rin, Raijin is fine." Kagome said soothingly to the girl. Rin looked at Kagome, but nodded her head, she trusted Kagome.  
  
Raijin roared as the lightning and clouds exploded away from him. Now as large as a horse, the storm gray and black neko looked at Kagome. Long fangs jutted out past his lower jaw, and large red eyes gave a patient look. The three tails were bristled as little crackles of lightning passed through them. Huge claws lay out from the neko's toes, which could be seen since there was no fire spurting from his paws.  
  
Kagome smiled at Rin, who looked at Raijin in amazement. "Wow Kagome- neechan! Raijin grew big!" Rin said as she followed Kagome to Raijin's side. Kagome scratched him behind the ears, making Raijin purr. Rin petted his chest fur and looked at Kagome, "Rin will miss you Kagome- neechan!" Rin said sadly. "You'll get to see me soon, the ball is only a few days, see you then Rin-chan!" Kagome said and mounted Raijin. Raijin shot off taking to the giant wall at an almost impossible speed. In seconds there was a gray blur over the wall and in another second it was gone.  
  
Raijin couldn't fly, but Raijin could run extremely fast. Raijin's speed beat Sesshomaru and Kouga's speed easily. But what would you expect? Raijin was an electric neko youkai, and electricity was one of the fastest elements in the world.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
After a time Raijin stopped running, and took to a walk to gather up his energy again. Kagome got off Raijin's back to walk beside the horse-sized neko. Her thoughts went back to the conversation with Sesshomaru.  
  
'I did love the baka at one time. That was when I was a naïve little girl that saw love as a peachy keen fuzzy feeling. When I thought that if you stuck by his side that maybe he'd finally see you for yourself, and in the end he'd love you. That when you help save him from his dead lover from dragging him to Hell he might wake up and stop mourning over her. Then he chose a dead clay pot over me and promised her that he would kill me for her soul, all good feelings for that bas- baka vanished.' The memories of that night that she had seen that disgusting scene, heard those hurtful words, kept replaying in her head. Her eyes were now swimming with tears. She had to stop, she had to cry, she just had to let all the pain bottled inside out. She tapped Raijin on the shoulder and sat down and leaned against a thick tree trunk.  
  
Raijin could smell the salt from her tears. He stopped and turned to sit down beside her, and curled his large tails around Kagome and himself; the electricity only would harm her if he so chose to make it.  
  
The dam busted open. Throwing her arms around Raijin's large neck and hiding her face in his thick, soft fur was all she could manage as she broke. She had felt so hurt and lonely inside when she had heard Inuyasha say that she was only a shard detector, and promise to kill her. How could he? How could he?! He didn't even see her as a friend. She had been so loyal to him. She had protected him when he couldn't do it for himself, she had watched over him when he was injured, she had offered a friends' comfort when he hurt. She had trusted him with her heart, "Baka baka baka baka! How could you have been so stupid!? You knew you'd never be more than Kikyo's shadow to him but you still gave him your heart only to watch it be stomped into the dirt! Baka! Baka baka baka baka!" She screamed at herself into Raijin's fur. Of course because of his fur her claims of stupidity were muffled and shaky from her crying. Her shoulders shook as her body was racked with sobs.  
  
"Kagome..." She took a startled gasp when she heard that voice. 'No...no no no! Please Kami-sama no!' Kagome's mind screamed as she slowly turned her head around to see a white haired man clad in red.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Youkai: Demon  
  
Ningen: Human  
  
Hanyou: Half demon  
  
Kitsune: Fox  
  
Neko: Cat  
  
Baka: Idiot  
  
Kami-sama: The Lord  
  
Otousan: Father  
  
Kawaii: Cute 


	12. NO! GO AWAY INUYASHA!

Summary: A group of youkais watch as a young girl struggles with becoming a kitsune youkai and being betrayed. The youkais watch and help lead the girl- turned-kitsune youkai along in finding hope, joining another group, and maybe finding love again.  
  
Disclaimer: Really people, if I owned the story, why would I be making a FAN fiction? ¬.¬;; Really if I owned it I'd be rich and have cool things.  
  
'thinking' "talking" +action sounds+  
  
F.Y.I: Mmmm...this is a slight darker chapter. This is one of the chapters that causes the rating to be 'R'.  
  
bWarning/b: This is an almost rape scene, read at your own risk!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Yuki-Chu Pixie: ^-^ Yes Rin is a kawaii little thing isn't she? I'll update as fast as I can!  
  
Kagome Hagurashi: YAY! She didn't die! XD I'm saved from the insurance company lawyers!  
  
Unvoicedsinger: I write as fast as I can think and write people! @.@ You're all killing me! +dies+ +Revieves+ No I'm okay!  
  
Young-gurl-15: ^.^ Yeah but Rin knows Kagome because only Kagome looks as pretty as Kagome, Kikyo pales in comparison!  
  
Ennovymoon: 3 Bwhahaha! Because I like to make you people sit on the edge of your seats!  
  
White-Crystal: =] I know, perfect for my mix of magic in my writing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Golden eyes watched from the trees, looking down on a sobbing woman hugging a horse-sized neko youkai. His nose picked up her scent, it was Kagome. 'She looks a lot better than she did before, I did promise Kikyo I would kill her, but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun with her first. Lets see if Kagome is more fun to fuck than Kikyo...' The devious thought popped into his mind. Jumping down from his perch, he landed and stepped out to where she could easily see him.  
  
"Kagome..." He beckoned the crying girl. He watched the youkai girl visible tense, and slowly turn her head. Red locks of long wavy hair slid as she turned her head and gave him a look of fear. It was coming off her in waves, that sweet fear that caused his inner youkai to go wild, trying to claw out and raving her.  
  
"No," His ears twitched at the sound, "No, no no no! NO! GO AWAY INUYASHA!" She screamed.  
  
Raijin growled angrily as Inuyasha came closer, he became defensive over Kagome, his tails started to crackle. "No Raijin, go get help." He heard the girl youkai say to him. Raijin looked at her, worried to leave her to the mercy of something she now feared and hated. Kagome gave him a hard look. Raijin moved to leave her to fight, hating that she was sending him away. Raijin stood in between Inuyasha and Kagome. In a dash of gray, the huge neko ripped off a piece of cloth from Inuyasha's wide sleeve. Raijin kept going, the red clothe in his mouth.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Kagome stood defensively, getting ready for an attack, as Inuyasha stalked closer.  
  
"Listen here bitch, you're now alone, and I'm a lot stronger than you, so don't try telling me what to do." He hissed, standing a breath span away from Kagome. His angry face then turned into a look of lust, "Your scent is arousing Kagome..." He said, reaching for her.  
  
Kagome growled and glowed blue as blue fire surrounded her, burning Inuyasha's hand. Yelping he pulled his hand back to his chest, "Bitch what you do that for?!" Kagome kept silent but the flames burned still around her.  
  
"Fine you want to fight? Then we'll fight." Inuyasha said, smirking and pulling out the Tetsusaiga, however the sword would not transform. "What the Hell?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "The Tetsusaiga only works for you if you protect a ningen. You want to use it to harm me, and though I am not now, I was ningen and the one that pulled the sword out of its stand."  
  
"Fine then...I don't need the Tetsusaiga to defeat you." Inuyasha said, sheathing his sword. Before Kagome knew what hit her, Inuyasha was on top of her.  
  
Kagome screamed and bucked, trying to get him off, snarling and hissing she clawed and snapped at him, trying to force her miko powers to react but they wouldn't even make a faint glow! Kagome was too scared, she couldn't concentrate. Inuyasha began forcefully kissing her. She really became scared when she felt something large and hard come in contact with her thigh and Inuyasha grabbed her wrists in one hand.  
  
Inuyasha's inner youkai was clawing to the surface, her bucking and squirming, her all out fighting him, was making him even harder than he was. He began slashing at the neck of her clothing, ripping and tearing at that which was blocking his view. He ripped and tore, causing deep scratches and blood to start staining her dress and skin.  
  
Kagome managed to get one hand free, and slashed Inuyasha's face, raking her claws as deep as she could. She then slashed again, trying her hardest trying to get this mad hanyou off of her.  
  
Inuyasha only became rougher with her. With one claw he slashed her wrists, and took a deep cut down one of her arms, then caught her now bleeding wrists in those claws. He raked his other claws down the bosom of her dress, starting to see cleavage and part of a breast he heard her yelp in pain when his claws raked down hard into her flesh, watching blood make little rivers and stain the ruined dress.  
  
Then he felt her ram her knee close to his erection. This managed to push him off of her, and she skirted to a tree, using it to help her stand. Bruises and cuts lined her arms, crimson showing up on the white sleeves and leggings. A large bruise was forming on her cheek and her lips were bleeding from the force he used on her. The top of her dress was nearly gone. Now she was in a rage.  
  
Her eyes turned from green to fuchsia as the whites of her eyes turned red. Blue fire spurted from her hands as she created a fireball and threw it at Inuyasha. It hit him dead in the chest and knocked him backwards into a tree. It left a huge singe on his coat, even though it was fire resistant. She was starting to calm, seeing that Inuyasha wasn't moving. That was a big mistake.  
  
A red and violet gaze looked at Kagome, his full youkai blood had taken over. Though she saw him coming she couldn't move, and he rammed her backwards into a tree, pinning her arms at her sides with is own arms. He started to use his fangs to rip her dress away as she fought to get him off and unpinned from the tree. She managed to quickly pull her knees up and push him backwards, sending him back on his back. He stood as she quickly put herself into a defensive pose when he started to advance on her again, when suddenly his face contorted in pain and he bent over a bit. An arm rammed out of his stomach. A white youkai stood behind Inuyasha, Sesshomaru.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Sesshomaru had come when Rin rushed in crying that Raijin was back and no Kagome. She had also presented a red piece of cloth, the stench on it made him come. It was Inuyasha.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshomaru like an avenging angel, then reminded herself that he was a youkai. She wobbly kept herself balanced with the help of the tree trunk. "Thank you...even though you only came for the Tetsusaiga...Thank you..." Kagome said softly, her voice wavering. Her world was slowly turning black; she had used a lot of energy just fighting him and lost a lot of blood through the various cuts and scratches. Yes, she had lost a lot of blood in youkai standards from all the scratches Inuyasha had given her.  
  
Sesshomaru watched as she fell to the ground, her weak state finally taking over her. Sesshomaru quickly thought his options; he could leave her here and take the Tetsusaiga, but it would cause war if the Eastern Lord found out that Sesshomaru left his daughter to die.  
  
Sighing, Sesshomaru picked her up with his tail and arm, and then maneuvering her arm, gathered the Tetsusaiga and let it rest on her bloodied and slightly revealed now bosom. Concentrating his youki, he flew off back towards the Western Lands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Youkai: Demon  
  
Ningen: Human  
  
Neko: Cat  
  
Kitsune: Fox 


	13. Waking

Summary: A group of youkais watch as a young girl struggles with becoming a kitsune youkai and being betrayed. The youkais watch and help lead the girl- turned-kitsune youkai along in finding hope, joining another group, and maybe finding love again.  
  
Disclaimer: Really people, if I owned the story, why would I be making a FAN fiction? ¬.¬;; Really if I owned it I'd be rich and have cool things.  
  
'thinking' "talking" +action sounds+  
  
F.Y.I: Hmmm, Kagome and Sesshomaru mostly, some Rin and Raijin, and a scene with the 5 other youkai, and here comes Kirara and Shippo! ^-^ Unfortunately I must now tell you all the bad news. There comes a time in everyone's vacation that they are forced to go back to school X.o And my time has come. It was so nice being able to update quickly to make you people happy, but school will cut the updating time down. I'll try to update as fast as I can for you all, but I can't promise anything on speed.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Luna-Moon2: Gonna try my best.  
  
White-Crystal: Yeah!  
  
Kairinu: ^o^ Thank you! I feel loved when people tell me that!  
  
Kwool-Sesshou-fan: I knooooow O.O  
  
Dark Topaz: Will do!  
  
FanficWriter: ^-^ Kay!  
  
Yuki Y-Chu Pixie: ^-^ No worries those two will basically be playing for a lot of some chapters since those two will somewhat help in the bringing together of the Inu and Kitsune. =3  
  
Ennovymoon: OH YOU SICK PERVERT! J/k XD Well first of all we have to get Sesshy liking Kagome. It takes awhile to get that guy to admit anything ¬_¬, he's such a stubborn, arrogant youkai, but hey! He wouldn't be our lovely Sesshy if he wasn't an arrogant ass now would he?  
  
Crimson Mist: REALLY? ^-^ I'm on 3 peoples favorite list already! You people like me you really like me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dark jade green eyes fluttered open as a young youkai woman gained her consciousness. She shot up in bed, quickly regretting doing so as she sucked in a breath and hissed in pain. Ignoring her pain she looked around gaining her bearings before she nursed her wounds. She was in a strange room, the walls painted a soft royal blue. She was in a large fluffy futon, much to large for her. The sheets were white trimmed in blue, while the comforter was a deeper blue, darker than the blue of the walls. The true floor was totally covered by a white rug with blue designs all in it. It reminded Kagome of porcelain China plates.  
  
Kagome, now assured of her surroundings, started to overlook herself for the damages. Her eyes widened when she saw she wasn't in her ruined dress that Inuyasha had torn and ripped when he began to assault her. Instead she was in the undergarment parts of a kimono. Undoing the top, she looked at the areas Inuyasha had slashed her breast and around her neck. The areas were wrapped in bandages. She pulled up the sleeves to see her wrists and arm had been bandaged. Fixing her undergarments she saw a violet kimono, white obi, and violet obi-jime sitting in a chair nearby.  
  
Gingerly getting up, she walked over to the chair and dressed in the kimono and wrapped the obi around her waist. A scent came to her nose, making her quickly fasten her obi-jime over the obi. She then sat in the chair to wait for the owner of the sandalwood and soft forest scent came closer.  
  
Sesshomaru slid the door open and stepped in, "I see you're awake." He said in his deadpan voice. "Yes I am...May I ask who dressed me and my wounds?" Kagome asked, looking at him. "A servant." He answered. Green met Gold. They stared at one another in silence before Kagome broke from his gaze, "Thank you...even though you only came for the Tetsusaiga." Kagome said, standing. "It would cause war between the East and West if I had left you to die." Sesshomaru explained, watching her as she walked to the door, "And where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh...I-I don't know..." Kagome answered truthfully, "I was, just going because I have to get home."  
  
"And you have no clue your way around my castle." Sesshomaru said matter- o'-factly. "Your otousan and son are coming from the East, they requested that you not move an inch outside of the castle walls until they get here."  
  
"Oh..." Kagome said, slightly embarrassed and angry with herself. Since she couldn't protect herself against Inuyasha her otousan was no doubt going to either force her to train even harder, or stay put in the Eastern Castle.  
  
"By the way." Sesshomaru said, before holding out his fist to her. Kagome let out her hand as Sesshomaru dropped a few pieces of the Shikon into her hand.  
  
Kagome started in wonder at the shards and then looked at Sesshomaru, "Did you get these from Inuyasha?" She asked him. Sesshomaru nodded. He wasn't expecting what she did next, she bounded into him and hugged him the quickly pulled away to inspect the new shards she had gained, turning her back to him. Sesshomaru was a little shocked from the contact. Sure he had received hugs from Rin, but Rin only hugged what she could reach, which was basically his leg. He had never been hugged around the neck after his mother had died.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the young miko kitsune youkai, who turned to look at him again and smiled. "Sesshomaru, will you let me do something for you?" She asked.  
  
He didn't refuse so Kagome walked to stand an arm-length away from him. Reaching out she placed her hand over the shoulder that had lost its arm. Concentrating her power to her hand, she started to heal him.  
  
Sesshomaru watched as the young miko youkai touched his left shoulder. He felt the surging heat burn his skin, and was about to push her away before she took her hand away from him and smiled weakly at him, before fainting. Sesshomaru caught her, in two arms. Sesshomaru almost dropped Kagome in surprise. He placed her back on her futon as he stared at his left arm. 'She returned my arm to me...' He thought, inspecting the stripes down the arm ending at his wrists.  
  
He then looked back at the sleeping miko vixen. She had a serene look on her face again. Sesshomaru just shook his head, she was an enigma, but he did plan to figure her out.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Now the group of 5 youkai's, depleted of one member, watched in Kanna's mirror, as Kagome slept and Sesshomaru tried to get his mind off the enigma and back to his work in his study.  
  
Kitaru looked at Kagura and smiled, "It looks as if its time for you to call up the winds to delay Ojiisan and 'little' Shippo." Kitaru said giggling looking at her older brother.  
  
Shippo stuck his tongue out at his sister, "Oh be quiet it wasn't my fault I was that small then."  
  
Kitaru just giggled more. Kagura grinned and pulled the feather from her hair. In a blast of wind she took off into the sky. Stopping the feather to hover, she raised her fan and cast a wind spell to cause a horrid storm to start howl to life. It would cause Azuma to delay going to gather his daughter, ruining the ball, and forcing Kagome to stay longer with Sesshomaru.  
  
Kagura landed and placed her feather back in her hair. All five youkais then looked back at the mirror, watching Rin and Raijin scurry into Kagome's room.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Kagome-neechan?" Rin chimed, sliding the door open. She saw Kagome sleeping in bed again. Sighing Rin looked at Raijin, "Well, since Kagome- neechan can't play now, Rin can take a nap with her at least. Rin walked over to the futon and crawled into the covers beside her. Raijin settled at the end of the futon. Both quickly fell into a deep sleep with Kagome.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Sesshomaru stared out the window in his study as rain started to pour. Thunder rumbled as lightning flashed. He then looked for the Tetsusaiga, which using Kagome, he had put in the corner of his study close to his desk. When he looked, he found that the Tetsusaiga had disappeared! Rising quickly he rushed out of his study. Something led him to Kagome's room in search for the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Opening the door he saw a sweet scene of Rin sleeping cuddled up to Kagome. Kagome had her arms wrapped around the little girl, keeping her to her chest, as if protecting her. He also saw she was holding something.  
  
Softly he drew closer to them, looking over Rin to see what Kagome held in her hands. Suddenly he heard the unsheathing of a sword and a dull blade point poked at his thigh. He looked at the kitsune woman, holding the still sleeping Rin to her, and holding the Tetsusaiga's handle to his thigh. Her eyes were half open, her fangs bared, and her body held in a protective position over Rin, yet Kagome was only half awake.  
  
'So she protects what she sees as her children even in a half awake state. She will make a good mother to some pups one day.' Sesshomaru thought, also remembering she had adopted a full youkai as a son.  
  
"SESSHOMARU-SAMA! SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" The shrilly and annoying voice of Jaken filled the air as the screeching toad rushed in. "Sesshomaru-sama, a young kitsune pup and a large fire neko have come to the castle requesting to be shown to Kagome." Jaken informed.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed, "Let them in." He said in his deadpan voice. Kagome had awoken more to the sound of his voice, though Rin still slept, and Kagome relaxed her protective stance. Jaken quickly left and Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, "Why did you take the Tetsusaiga?" He asked coldly.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome looked at him and then felt the handle in her hand and the sheath still in the hand that was connected to the arm that wrapped around Rin. "Oh...I-I didn't know I had it, I didn't come and get it, I just felt it in my hand when I heard you come in." Kagome said truthfully.  
  
"Mn..." Sesshomaru answered, eyes not moving, staring at her still. "Why?"  
  
Kagome knew he was asking about her returning his arm. "Because, even though you probably did it for the Tetsusaiga and to keep the East from warring you for not helping, you still helped me...so I decided to give you something back."  
  
"I see..." Was all Sesshomaru said. He smelled the air; the smell of an old bog came closer, followed by the smell of fire and ash, and the smell of pine and birch wood.  
  
"Shippo and Kirara." Kagome said quietly, picking up the scents as well. About two minutes later the small kitsune pup and a small Kirara bounded in. Shippo launched himself at Kagome, who turned herself so that she could catch him and still not bother the little girl sleeping in her other arm. Shippo started to whine, "Oooh Kagome I was so worried that something bad had happened to you when you didn't come back and-" He was stopped by Kagome's finger placing over his lips.  
  
"Shhhh, Shippo, calm down I'm fine...you should have come with Otousan, something could have happened to you. But I'm alright, now keep it down, Raijin and Rin are sleeping." Kagome said softly to her son.  
  
"Rin?" Shippo looked around Kagome at the little girl sleeping in Kagome's arm. "She's Sesshomaru-sama's ward." Kagome explained to him, "Now come and lay down, I'm still tired and Rin is asleep, so you should take a nap too." She suggested. Shippo nodded, and cuddled to her, in the arm he was already in. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, he was gone.  
  
She looked beside her where she had dropped the Tetsusaiga when Shippo had lunged at her. Sesshomaru had left it since she couldn't touch it. She rolled her eyes over the rusty katana, and then looked around her bed at the two neko's, now cuddled up together. She smiled and laid back, moving a bit so that the two slept on each side of her. Rin was cuddled up on her side with Kagome's arm around her waist. She moved Shippo a little so he set on her stomach with her hand on his back.  
  
Satisfied, the kitsune miko fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Youkai: Demon  
  
Kitsune: Fox  
  
Neko: Cat  
  
Otousan: Father  
  
Miko: Priestess 


	14. Punishment

Summary: A group of youkais watch as a young girl struggles with becoming a kitsune youkai and being betrayed. The youkais watch and help lead the girl- turned-kitsune youkai along in finding hope, joining another group, and maybe finding love again.  
  
Disclaimer: Really people, if I owned the story, why would I be making a FAN fiction? ¬.¬;; Really if I owned it I'd be rich and have cool things.  
  
'thinking' "talking" +action sounds+  
  
F.Y.I: Now for all you Sesshomaru fans like me, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kagome, and Ah and Un are in this chappie! Also Raijin too. ^-^;; sorry for the long wait for my update. Young Shippo in this one. Oh Lord help me...O.O My frogs just had eggs and now I'm having to deal with tadpoles, much fun.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Kwool-sesshou-fan: Don't you know it 3  
  
Ennovymoon: Ehhh no worries, I'll get it up as soon as I can. Also no more worries, Sesshomaru will like her soon, but lemon will be next chapter, 3 Muhaha, and it's caused by a little thing called 'loss of self control due to Inner youkai'.  
  
Cookie6: Kay! ^-^  
  
Dark Topaz: ^-^  
  
BloodyKitsune: Uhhhh...maybe it would have, I'm not sure.I don't know if echo's cause the sit to work or not. Muhahahhaha, 3 Ahhh but my dear his meanness is all part of my plllannn...Bwhahahah that should be explained in this chapter.  
  
Keep reviewing for me! ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha looked off at the setting sun, beside his lover, Kikyo. Kikyo leaned against him and cooed softly, "Ohhh Naraku, it's so pretty. It makes me think of a large soul, like Kagome's, for me to take."  
  
"And you will have that miko's soul." 'Inuyasha' said sneering. She had called him by his proper name, not by Inuyasha. Many nights ago, he had finally been able, using Kikyo as a tool to help, to render Inuyasha to a pitiful pile of willing putty. Then he had easily taken over Inuyasha's body.  
  
He had struck when the young miko and the kitsune pup had left, making Kikyo call souls nearby to lure Inuyasha away from the monk and youkai exterminator. Then Kikyo used her womanly wiles on Inuyasha, seducing him to loose his guard. Then like that, he had struck, poisoning Inuyasha and making him too weak to fight. Then he had absorbed himself into Inuyasha's body, taking over him completely.  
  
Kikyo and 'Inuyasha' had returned and had given them a big show, of her joining and such. Naraku could play the part well of the brash hanyou. He had also sensed with his now better sense of smell that the young miko was changing. The next morning his conclusions were correct. The screaming of that miko had caused Kikyo to pull him closer to her and pulled them both out of the tree that morning. He and Kikyo slipped off after he had acted like he somewhat cared for the young miko's welfare. When they knew she had gone to take a bath, they set themselves up so that she would find them and hear the planned lines, causing the miko to loose trust in Inuyasha and bolt off, weakening herself and he would eventually catch her. But the killing part had been Kikyo's idea...Naraku had other plans for the young miko after catching her alone and hurt.  
  
He had remembered that the young miko was also trusting, and even in his betrayal to her, she might still stay with them because of her friends and cub. But his plan had been given the answer he had wanted. She had left. The other members had soon left and only he and Kikyo remained. Of course most of their time involved either fucking as much as they could, or finding shards. But Kikyo had become a little less exciting; she had given herself to him so easily once she had been brought back. He wanted something hard-to-get, something clean and pure and feisty. Only one thing came to mind when he thought of this. The young miko turned kitsune youkai, Kagome...  
  
'Kagome...' The little miko crossed in his mind. A scantily clothed miko. From Kikyo's body he could make out some details that he wanted to see. And from those clothes she had once worn too of course. She had a fiery spirit that was begging to be broken the hard and painful way. He wanted to break her so hard, making her scream in agony, make the little but dangerous miko become a small broken kitten for him to play with. He wanted to hear her scream his name in pain and in pleasure. He wanted to see that little creature fight him, resist him, and cry after he took her over and over. Oh how he wanted that!  
  
Kikyo had forced him to promise to kill Kagome for her soul, but she never made him promise when or that he couldn't play with her first. He had first thought it would be fun when he had caught her alone crying in that giant neko's fur. And she had even sent the creature away! She had fought him, clawing and screaming, wanting to get away. He had cut her, slashed her, and covered her in her blood. Her blood's scent drove him wild; he needed himself inside that miko and make a good fuck out of her. But before he could get even to suckle her breasts, that bastard's brother showed up and cut him through the stomach and had taken Kagome away with him! Of course he was found by Kikyo later and healed, but he didn't get to fuck Kagome and that's what made him mad at the Lord of the Western Lands.  
  
But he would get Kagome and break her, no matter what it took.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome slightly awoke to the feeling of something hard poking her in the side. Growling she grabbed hold of the thing and threw it across the room, hearing it scream, "AWK! You Stupid wench I was only-"  
  
+Bam+  
  
Jaken's eyes went swirly as a large red lump appeared on his head. The loud sound of Jaken hitting the wall awoke Shippo and Rin, and the two nekos. All four wriggled out of bed to look at the fallen toad.  
  
"She threw him hard." Shippo whispered as he poked Jaken's shoulder, getting no response from the toad. "Yeah, Rin wishes she could throw Jaken as hard as Kagome-neechan whenever Jaken is mean to Rin." Rin whispered back, poking Jaken's other shoulder. The two small neko youkais stared up at the toad, standing even though he was knocked out cold. Rin and Shippo poked at the same time, causing Jaken to fall forward. Both neko's scrambled out of the way as the toad flopped face-forward onto the floor, his beak-like mouth kissing the wood planks. Rin and Shippo giggled at the sight, before both got a devilish idea.  
  
Sneaking over to the yellow backpack, Shippo pulled out the color markers as Rin gathered makeup from the dresser. The two small nekos watched as the two children started to paint and mark on Jaken.  
  
Rin painted his face in makeup, making his face whitish green with powder, his cheeks a strange greenish red color, giving him purplish eye-shadow and fake eyelashes, and glopping pink lipstick over his beaky mouth.  
  
Shippo started to mark his bald head, scribbling a smiley face on his large bump, a face sticking his tongue out, and wrote, 'Kick Me Here Please.' On the very back in large letters so it could be seen. Around Jaken's large now swirly eyes, he drew a circle on the left and an 'X' over the right. And on his forehead he drew a stick figure in a skirt.  
  
As the children got a small kimono out of the wardrobe the nekos looked at their work. Jaken now looked like a lady that had gotten in a fight with markers.  
  
The children then dressed Jaken in a small kimono, about Rin size or smaller and tied a ribbon around the bump on his head. Then the children took a step back to admire their work.  
  
"Hmmm it doesn't look right if we don't mark up Jaken's pretty dress too." Rin said, an evil grin gracing her kawaii face. "Oooh You're right, here, these are like quills without feathers or ink." Shippo said, giving Rin a couple of the markers. Shippo then turned and started work on Jaken's dress, covering it in mean faces.  
  
Rin looked at the markers, and then at Shippo, and taking his example, started work on Jaken's dress with Shippo. By the end, Jaken looked like a lady that had a fight with markers and lost.  
  
Shippo looked at the sleeping Kagome then, "Okasan is still asleep..." He sighed. "Oh you're Kagome-neechan's son, umm Shippo?" Rin asked. Shippo nodded, "And you're Sesshomaru's ward Rin right?" He asked. Rin nodded. "Nice to meet you!" Both said at the same time to the other. Both giggled and then looked around for something to play with. Finding nothing else to do, the snuck out quietly to find something to do. Both Kirara and Raijin decided to follow, to make sure the children stayed out of trouble.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru stormed down the hall, 'Where is that wrench!? I sent Jaken after her an hour ago! Kami-sama it's already night!' He snarled mentally. Getting to her room he slid the door open, first looking at the bed where Kagome slept.  
  
He stopped mid step as thoughts of snapping at her and shaking her hard awake disappeared from his mind. She looked so peaceful and innocent in her sleep. Sesshomaru smirked, now he could get some revenge for the slight nuisance she had been when she was with his brother.  
  
Stepping quietly towards her futon, he slipped onto the futon, making sure not to disturb the sleeping miko kitsune youkai. Sliding over to her slightly, his senses picked up she was sleeping deeply. This was not normal of a youkai, who would usually always be alert, but she had lost a lot of blood and was still slightly weak from the loss, he had seen it when he had talked with her earlier as well. It also may have been a habit since she had been a ningen so long. Sesshomaru smirked again, at least now he punish her for fighting to help Inuyasha and not have to worry how it looked. It was his own home, and all that could see was a frog or the children.  
  
That thought stopped Sesshomaru from starting to punish the sleeping miko. He looked over at the still knocked out form of Jaken, dressed as a woman and covered in strange colored inks. Quietly but quickly he slipped off the bed and walked towards the lump of knocked out toad. Aiming just right, he kicked the dressed up retainer out the door, and made his tail close and lock behind the flying toad. The hallway was wide enough that Jaken would land on the floor and not make a loud slam on the wall. There were a few thumps and then silence, which Sesshomaru took as a good sign, before he looked back at the still sleeping youkai miko.  
  
'Either I'm extremely quiet, or she is overly tired. Maybe this isn't the best time to give her the punishment for her crimes against me.' Sesshomaru thought, still moving quietly towards the futon. At the side of the futon Sesshomaru decided to follow his first idea and give her the punishment, she looked to pure down there alone, and he'd have to change that.  
  
Sliding close to her small body again, Sesshomaru first just took in her scent. Wild roses and fiery cinnamon sugar. A thought crossed his mind, 'I wonder if she tastes like that too...' She was laying on her side, her back to him. Slipping down to lay beside her he looped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. Burying his nose into her fiery red hair, taking in more of her scent, and feeling her snuggle closer to him. Moving one hand to her neck, he brushed away the hair hiding it before he started to nuzzle and kiss her neck while his hands moved down her chest and played with her breasts.  
  
Kagome half woke to the feel of warmth enveloping her. She felt most of it coming from her back, so she snuggled closer to it. She was half awake still when she felt something brushing the hair laying on her neck away. But she became fully when she felt that warm thing she had snuggled up to starting to nuzzle and put open mouth kisses on her neck, and when it suddenly had hands and was massaging her breasts. Her mind was scream 'BAD SITUATION, SCREAM!' But she only gave out a squeak. She felt fangs softly smooth over her skin, not cutting it but still there. 'Fangs...' Kagome thought before her eyes grew even wider than they had been when she came to the realization. "Sesshomaru..." She whispered, but she hadn't meant to make it sound as much of a moan as it did.  
  
"Yes?" Sesshomaru answered, not stopping his administrations.  
  
"You...you...shouldn't be...doing this...you hated me, I was a ningen remember?" Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru kept moving his hands along her body, one still playing with her breasts, the other moving down to run over her 'most secret place' as her mother had called it.  
  
"Who said that I even like you now? This is just punishment for protecting my brother and not running like a coward like a normal ningen would." Sesshomaru purred. He liked this kind of punishment for women, trying to make them break. Most women by now would be moaning and start at his clothes, this little thing was still trying to think her way out of this punishment. Oh no, this little vixen miko was going to get a good round of punishment. He would push her till she cried out for him, and then he would leave and leave her to deal with her wildness.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
A small mirror gave a slightly frosted version of what was going on. Kitaru smiled, "Ah the night I was conceived. Heheheh...Little does Daddy know that he's about to do something and cause his and Mama's future to change drastically. Inner youkai's are so strong sometimes..." Kitaru said, as Kanna waved her hand over the mirror, making it fade back into a normal reflecting mirror.  
  
"We do not need to watch this part...we know what will happen." Shippo and Rin smirked, at the time Rin hadn't known, but Shippo had heard a few moans and kept Rin and himself far away, and Jaken must have been still knocked out when it had happened, because he had no memory of any part of that day prior to trying to wake up Kagome. Oh yeah, Kagome and Sesshomaru were about to do something vvvvveeeeerrrrrrryyyy bad in the world of royal youkai...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Youkai: Demon  
  
Kitsune: Fox  
  
Neko: Cat  
  
Kawaii: Cute Miko: Priestess 


	15. The Inu and The Vixen

Summary: A group of youkais watch as a young girl struggles with becoming a kitsune youkai and being betrayed. The youkais watch and help lead the girl- turned-kitsune youkai along in finding hope, joining another group, and maybe finding love again.  
  
Disclaimer: Really people, if I owned the story, why would I be making a FAN fiction? ¬.¬;; Really if I owned it I'd be rich and have cool things.  
  
'thinking' "talking" +action sounds+  
  
F.Y.I: Now to show all you perverts out there I care about you, LEMON! Warning, this is Lemon, so if you ain't old enough to read it or handle it, skip this chapter! This should be just Sesshomaru and Kagome, and maybe the kids afterwards.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was frozen, she couldn't say 'no' or scream or even squeak. Sesshomaru began to smooth his hand along her thigh, leaving a burning trail wherever his hand went. His other hand had caused her nipples to peak under the kimono's fabric from his merciless playing. He hadn't yet left her neck, his fangs sometimes sliding over her skin, but never breaking the skin.  
  
The hand on her thigh slipped behind her and up her obi-jime, making the obi's long fabric loose and the lapels of the kimono more easily pulled apart, but still kept it where she could conceal. Sesshomaru couldn't have that, so he pulled at the obi hard, snatching it from where it would get caught under Kagome and riding her totally of the thing by throwing it across the room.  
  
Kagome gasped in a horror as Sesshomaru tugged the lapels of the kimono apart more, to reveal more of her neck, her shoulder, and more of her chest and cleavage. Kagome quickly wrapped her arms around her bust, making sure she would behind the large sleeves' fabric.  
  
"No no no...don't you even think you're going to hide from me, those who are being punished must be visible to the one doing the punishing." Sesshomaru hissed into her ear, grabbing hold of her wrists in one hand and pulling them behind her. Because of the raised state of her arms, the kimono lapels had been pulled apart more, to show a small bar of the middle of her upper body. Before she could get loose, Sesshomaru pulled her obi- jime out from wherever he had put it once he had taken it off her obi, and bound her wrists together behind her back and pushed her onto her back. "You should obey the rules more, if you had, then maybe you wouldn't be getting the punishment you're getting now..." Sesshomaru said silkily.  
  
Kagome really didn't know how to react to all of this. She had been frightened for her life when Inuyasha had tried to rape her. But here was Sesshomaru about to do the same darn thing and she felt a totally different kind of scared! Kagome felt a strange feel coming from her stomach, as if she were about to be let go on a roller coaster over the first plunge. Or the same feel if she was a finalist in an award ceremony. It was the excited-anticipating-wanting kind of scared! 'What the!? I WANT SESSHOMARU TO RAPE ME!? NO NO NO! I can't possibly want this to happen to me!" Kagome's mind screamed, but her body told different. Her breasts were tight, her nipples were hardened, her womanhood was prickling, her blood was rushing and her heart was slamming against her rib cage. But she would try her hardest to keep her head and not fall to this, she wouldn't do what he wanted her to do, break and cry out for him.  
  
Sesshomaru noticed all of this as he straddled her hips and looked down at her. He smelt her high arousal and like for what he was doing, but also her refusing to show him that he was causing her arousal. Oh yes he could tell from her body and it's reaction, but he wanted her to break, he wanted that spirit to bend to his will finally, and become meek and mild ((~.^ Sounds like Naraku huh?)) But she was still fighting damnit all! Well he would just have to push more. Besides, he didn't think he'd want to stop anyway, especially with how this innocent little vixen looked sprawled out under him, her hands trapped behind her, and a defiant look on her face.  
  
"I won't give you what you want Sesshomaru, I won't let anyone break me." Kagome snapped up at the pristine inu youkai straddling her.  
  
"We shall see Miko Vixen...we shall see." Sesshomaru simply said, before leaning over her, placing his weight on his arms and starting to kiss and nuzzle her neck again. At just about the base of her neck, Sesshomaru made one of the two life changing mistakes...He nipped her, and broke the skin.  
  
Drops of her blood rolled innocently into his mouth. It was he had just eaten some cinnamon covered roses with a hint of copper. Her blood sparked in his mouth, since it held purifying power with in it. In that instant Sesshomaru became addicted.  
  
'If blood from her neck tastes so good, just think of what it would taste like down there from her breast, or even lower from her womanhood when you break her.' A voice in Sesshomaru's head said. Sesshomaru was losing it; his eyes were turning red and irises purple. His youkai blood was starting to bubble, just from a drop or two of her blood. 'What about trying some blood from that fiery little mouth of hers?' The voice in Sesshomaru's voice suggested.  
  
Sesshomaru instantly locked lips with the defiant vixen. In surprise, Kagome gasped, which Sesshomaru used as an excuse to invade. He accidentally cut his tongue on one of her fangs as he retreated out of her mouth. He had made the last mistake, he let Kagome taste his blood.  
  
Kagome became addicted to his blood as quickly as he had to hers. She slid her tongue into his mouth, lapping at the wound on his tongue. Thinking quickly, she broke away from his mouth and nipped his neck, causing it to slightly bleed, and licking away the droplets of blood. Her eyes were turning as red as Sesshomaru's had already done, and her pupils, gold.  
  
Sesshomaru pushed the wilding Kagome back down to the bed and began to ravage her bust. She whimpered and whined as he nipped her breasts and lapped at the blood drops forming on them. She arched back and moaned when he began to suckle on her nipples. Both ripped and tore at the other's clothing until both were nude. Sesshomaru and Kagome had lost their prior thoughts on punishing or not giving in, their inner youkai's had taken control and now were fiercely acting out the foreplay of their youkai species. Kagome growled, moaned, whined, and sounded like a true vixen, while Sesshomaru growled, grunted, whined, and moaned, sounding like a true wild dog. Both were lost, and only the wild youkai animals they were deep inside.  
  
The vixen let out a wild cry when the inu began to lick and suckle on her womanhood, writhing and arching into his mouth. The inu growled in animalistic pleasure at her, knowing she was close. He slipped a claw under the obi-jime, and cut the wild vixen loose. The vixen instantly pounced on the inu, flipping the position quickly, to where the inu was on bottom and the vixen over him. The vixen rubbed herself against the inu's manhood, not inside but just against. The inu claws gripped the sheets of the futon as he growled in pleasure. The vixen made a soft cooing sound as the inu felt her hands go around his manhood and rub. The inu let out a low rumbling moan as the vixen then took him into her mouth. The inu snarled and gritted his teeth as he thrust into the wily vixen's mouth.  
  
Knowing he was coming soon the Inu growled at the vixen, startling her and making her release his member and look up at him. Snarling, the wild inu pounced on the confused vixen. The vixen writhed under the inu in a desperate plea to escape one more time to play, but the inu refused to let the vixen have what she wanted. The vixen pouted and the inu chuckled and began to kiss the vixen softly as he placed himself at her entrance. The inu slid into the vixen slowly, because of her tightness and fear of hurting her. He painfully stopped himself when he felt the vixen's maidenhood come in contact with his member. 'My vixen is a virgin. And she will be mine and mine alone.' The inu snarled to himself, thinking of his worthless half brother coming after his vixen. Quickly the Inu pulled out. The vixen whimpered, she had liked him inside. The inu nuzzled the place he would mark her as his mate, as in asking of forgiveness from his vixen. Now at the vixen's entrance again, the inu rammed himself into the vixen, to the hilt; and bit down into the junction between the neck and the shoulder on the vixen, marking her as his mate. The vixen let out a painful howl but it was muffled; for she had also bitten into the inu, marking him as her mate. Both lay quiet for a short time, just lapping away the blood from the mating marks and waiting for the pain in the vixen to go away.  
  
When the pain did go away, the vixen moaned in pleasure at the feel of the inu inside of her. As he began to thrust, she began to moan and pant, using her instincts and arching in time with his thrusts. Both started to go faster, and faster, and faster, till the were using youkai speeds. The vixen was first to come, letting out a long pleasured kitsune howl as she entered bliss. The inu followed the vixen in bliss, filling her with his seed, letting out a pleasured wild inu howl, that echoed with hers into the night. Both fell asleep in one another's arms still in bliss.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Sesshomaru felt sun rays on his eyelids as he start to become aware again. He opened his golden eyes and blinked a couple of times. He was still in Kagome's room. Why was he here? He then felt the small kitsune vixen in his arms shift a little. Oh No...they hadn't had they?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Youkai: Demon  
  
Inu: Dog  
  
Kitsune: Fox  
  
Miko: Priestess  
  
By the way, not to insult those of good intelligence, but some people aren't that smart, so I'd like to point out that a vixen is a female fox. 


	16. Problem Solving

Summary: A group of youkais watch as a young girl struggles with becoming a kitsune youkai and being betrayed. The youkais watch and help lead the girl- turned-kitsune youkai along in finding hope, joining another group, and maybe finding love again.  
  
Disclaimer: Really people, if I owned the story, why would I be making a FAN fiction? ¬.¬;; Really if I owned it I'd be rich and have cool things.  
  
'thinking' "talking" +action sounds+  
  
F.Y.I: Bwhahahah! I knew all of you would love that last chapter! ^-^ Okay anyhow, so the vixen's been filled with the inu's seed. The vixen was going into heat then was also what caused the inu to go more nuts is another factor, and the fact that the half inu/ half kitsune kid in chapter 14 said that was the night she was conceived, what can we get from these facts?! If you said Kagome is pregnant YOU ARE CORRECT!! 3 What lovely chaos those two have caused for themselves now... I'm extremely sorry about all the wait...but I've been having writers block. I've gotten the idea for this chapter, but I think my writers block still is holding...we just have to wait and see.  
  
Reviews:  
  
ennovymoon: 3 Ahhh the inu inside finally took over him. I say the inu needs to take over him more 3 He gets wilder and more lustier just like a normal youkai!!  
  
Cookie6: Really? I wasn't sure if I had detailed enough for you...but I didn't want to go into it too deeply, even though I know some perverts like to read that (Me included xD) but I tried my best.  
  
Moon-n-Universe-Goddess: Thank you! ^-^  
  
Yuki Y-Chu Pixie: Booyah! Do you really think if Sesshy lost it I wouldn't make Kagome? 3 Oh course she had to lose it, we couldn't have them saying 'no' and not getting it on, otherwise my story wouldn't work as planned.bwhahahahahah!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru smelled their mingled scents. He shook his head in tiredness, not that he didn't like it, he liked their smells mixed actually, it was just what he had to do now that he shook his head at.  
  
He had lost it, how and why now he did, he didn't know. He had seduced and fucked many youkai women before when he felt the urge too and never lost control and claimed them as his mate, they were all lower youkai. He had never ever lost his control with a lady of the youkai royalties, because if he did, he would have to be bound to them for life, since they were the only ones with otousans that meant anything. Kagome was no different, she was the daughter of the Eastern Lord, and had been hanyou, ningen, and now was youkai! How could he have lost control with this species-changing woman?  
  
Sesshomaru did have to admit, his body never felt so satisfied and wanting more again. He had never felt love for anything, and didn't feel anything for this lithe little vixen in his arms. But Kami-sama when the inu had taken over, she was the most irresistible thing ever to him. Even before the inu had taken over, her strong will to not give in fascinated and enticed him to push her harder and hear her cry out for him. Her determination infuriated him and excited him; he had to see the limits of her determination. He also wanted to know more of her loyalty. Though ill placed, she had shown fierce loyalty when it came to her companions. Now that he had marked her and she was his mate, would she be loyal to him, even though it was because they both had lost control? 'Because they had both lost control...'  
  
At the thought, a smirk graced Sesshomaru's lips. He wasn't the only one that had lost it. Oh no...Not at all. Though his body had acted of the will of the inu, Sesshomaru still knew what had happened. He had seen her start to become the vixen when her eyes changed as he knew his did. He had still felt her hands and her nipping and licking even though he wasn't in control.  
  
Sesshomaru sniffed the air again; still liking the scent even though he knew it was only going to cause trouble, when he picked up another scent. 'Oh Kami-sama no...' Sesshomaru hissed in his mind as he lowered himself down towards her stomach area. 'She isn't...please Kami-sama...She is...' Sesshomaru hissed in his mind again as he smelled the faint scent again from her womb. She was pregnant.  
  
The lithe vixen shifted again as Sesshomaru rose his head up again. Sighing he deafly rolled her to her other side, and pulled her back against his chest. Rubbing a hand on a breast and being rewarded by her arching into his hand and whimpering.  
  
He licked over the mating mark. It had stayed meaning she was worthy of him. He felt a piece of bandaged nearby, that he must have ripped off of her when he ripped off her other clothes. It was good that she was youkai, because she was already going to be sore from the coupling.  
  
Sesshomaru thought about how he could explain this to Azuma when he felt Kagome nuzzle his chest and then make a soft gasp, before timidly looking up at him from his chest.  
  
"Ohayo." Sesshomaru said in a soft but still emotionless voice.  
  
"Ohayo...we-we didn't really do it did we?" Kagome asked meekly, like a child frightened of a getting a scolding.  
  
"If you mean mated, yes we did." Sesshomaru answered. "You are now mine, and I am yours."  
  
"And I take it you hate this big time." Kagome said looking down, like a shamed girl.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't like how that looked, and licked at her neck making her gasp, "Though I don't like the problems that will arise, I think we can make the best of it. I like trying to make you break." Sesshomaru's voice held a lusty tone now.  
  
"I won't break Sesshomaru, you can't make me." Kagome panted, trying to fight her urges.  
  
"Oh but I do like trying and then the vixen is fun in the ways you won't provide." Sesshomaru purred, still holding the lusty tone.  
  
She could feel him moving on her skin and the vixen wanting to come out and play. She had to get Sesshomaru to not do this again otherwise they were not going to get out of bed, "H-how are you going to explain to my otousan?" Kagome gasped again. He had nipped her neck.  
  
"We'll figure that out later...for now...I rather enjoy waking the vixen again..." Sesshomaru purred, lapping her blood.  
  
Kagome broke, from the feel of him lapping her blood, and Sesshomaru broke from tasting her blood. Both the inu and vixen reawaken and played.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"You aren't going to tell him!?" Kagome wailed. The inu and vixen had finally spent themselves and were resting, letting Sesshomaru and Kagome think about what they were going to do.  
  
"No I am not." Sesshomaru stated.  
  
"But-but, what if I'm pregnant!? When it starts growing large in me, people will start to call me a whore and the baby a bastard!" Kagome cried, her reason still breaking through even in this situation.  
  
"I know and you are pregnant." Sesshomaru said, still holding the youkai woman close, as she cried out and started weeping. He wanted to test her loyalty and trust in him. "Do not worry, I promise I won't let you stay shamed long. You must promise to never tell anyone who is the father and who claimed you as his mate. After the baby is born I will come forth, because she will have both our scents on her till she gains her own scent. I want to test your trust."  
  
"Test my trust?! You don't even love me and now you want to leave me out in the cold world with a baby that will be called a bastard!? Don't you have any ethics at all!?" Kagome shrieked, turning towards him and pounding her fists on his chest in a fury. Her eyesight was blurry, her mind was almost gone, and her emotions ripping her heart to shreds, and her body weak and sore from the coupling.  
  
Sesshomaru caught her fists easily and pushed her down against the bed, rolling on top of her. To quiet her, he crushed his lips down on hers. The kiss had a calming effect on both participants.  
  
After the kiss Sesshomaru rolled off and pulled Kagome close to him, letting her cry into his chest. It was going to be hard, but her trust had to be tested.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Azuma gathered up a quiet Kagome, a bouncy Shippo, and two neko youkais ready to go home in the east. Just as he had arrived he had picked up a strange scent, like his daughter's and Sesshomaru's scents mixed, but then it vanished. Azuma thought nothing of it, he was just happy to have his daughter back finally.  
  
Sesshomaru watched as the two nekos youkai's grew to full size, Kirara taking up Shippo on her back, and Raijin waiting for Kagome to get on him.  
  
Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru one last time, her eyes asking for a promise. Sesshomaru only nodded. Kagome seemed fine with this answer and climbed onto the gray neko's back.  
  
"Thank you for taking care of Kagome, Sesshomaru, we also expect to see you at the ball." Azuma said with a cheery smile. Kicking his horse youkai steed in the ribs, Azuma took off into the sky, heading East. Shippo waved to Rin as Kirara took off into the sky, "Bye Rin-chan! See you at the ball!" Shippo called out. "Bye Shippo-chan! Rin hopes to see you and Kagome-neechan too!" Rin called. Kagome called Rin over to her, hugging her and whispering a few things to her. Rin giggled with glee and hugged Kagome tighter, "Good-bye Okasan." Rin chanted to Kagome. "Good-bye Rin..." She called after the little girl. "Good-bye Sesshomaru, my mate..." Kagome said as Raijin took off, so soft, he almost didn't hear her. 


	17. Thrown to the Wolves

Summary: A group of youkais watch as a young girl struggles with becoming a kitsune youkai and being betrayed. The youkais watch and help lead the girl- turned-kitsune youkai along in finding hope, joining another group, and maybe finding love again.  
  
Disclaimer: Really people, if I owned the story, why would I be making a FAN fiction? ¬.¬;; Really if I owned it I'd be rich and have cool things.  
  
'thinking' "talking" +action sounds+  
  
F.Y.I: This is set 3 months after Azuma got Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, and Raijin back. Ummm, since dogs usually have their puppies after 3 months, I decided that inu youkai's do too. I couldn't really use the kitsune's pregnancy period, since it only last a month and 23 days on average, so I'm using the inu's setting ^^. Also when I refer to the father of the baby, I will say father, it just comes more naturally to me that way. I managed to split this chapter and chapter 16 so that I could get 2 chapters in to maybe make up for my horrid writers block.  
  
Reviews:  
  
BOOYAH! I have 51 reviews! +screams and runs around like a ninny+ +coughs+ ummm...sorry, I'm sorta sick ^^;; +blows nose+ HONK! +throws tissue away and gets another+ Ehe...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{3 months later, for all you peoples that don't read my section ;o;}  
  
All the Lords and Ladies of the country had gathered for the Eastern Land's ball. They were all curious to see this new heir, and it had gotten out that the heir was a pregnant girl! The youkai's royal world would be boring if they didn't have gossip, and don't you think for a minute it was just the Ladies and females, the Lords and males did it too!  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Kagome sighed sadly as she stared out the window, rubbing her now large stomach. She had a masking spell that made it so her father couldn't smell the male counterpart in the mating on the child and the mating mark. Her father was furious, swearing not to rest until he found the culprit, and promising to make sure he would pay for leaving his daughter out in this wicked world alone to be called a whore and her child a bastard.  
  
Her mother and Sango had tried everything to make Kagome tell them who the father was, but Kagome always refused to give a clue to whom it might be. Even Miroku, who had now become advisor to Azuma and married Sango, tried to get Kagome to tell him. Azuma and Aitome pleaded with their daughter, but Kagome refused to say the youkai's name. Shippo had already a good guess who it might have been, but he still tried to get the answer from his okasan for his obaachan and ojiisan. Kagome even refused to him.  
  
Up from her room, Kagome watched the Lords, Ladies, lesser Lords and Ladies, close servants, and various youkais come into the castle for the ball. She picked out the Lord of the North and his Lady, both dragon youkai, and the South Lord and his Lady, both turtle youkai. She also picked out Sesshomaru, on Ah and Un, with Rin not far behind. She prayed that he didn't bring Jaken, but of course when it came to Sesshomaru, she never got her way. Kagome watched Jaken jump out of the carriage and scramble after Rin and Sesshomaru. Rin looked different, her hair was white and she carried what looked like a boa or a tail. Kagome mind mused that Sesshomaru had finally adopted Rin. Kagome began to watch Sesshomaru, a pang in her heart sounded. She had missed him, even though he had thrown her to the cold world, she had missed him, and that feeling she had that morning. Even though she had seemed not to be, she had been awake while Sesshomaru was musing, well somewhat awake. She had been in a warm and comforting world, a world that she felt loved and cherished by someone in the way she had always been hurt. That had all broken of course when Sesshomaru told her he wouldn't tell Azuma about the mating.  
  
Kagome's door creaked open, catching her attention. Sango stood in the doorway with Shippo beside her. Sango was dressed in a beautiful dark blue kimono with a flora pattern covering parts of it, and a white obi and pink obi-jime. Her hair was up in the ponytail she usually wore when battling. Shippo was dressed in what looked like a smaller version of what Inuyasha use to wear, only black, and outlined in blue, with a blue bow in his hair.  
  
Kagome looked at Sango and Shippo and smiled softly, "You two look ready..." She said softly. "And you don't." Sango said, placing her hands on her hips and cocking one to the side, copying one of Kagome's famous looks. Shippo scurried out, going to get someone he thought Kagome might like to see.  
  
Kagome was dressed in a pale white kimono, with red cherry blossoms floating in various spots on it. She had requested that this kimono be made for her. She wore a white obi with red obi-jime to hold it in place, which managed to make over her large added weight with her pregnancy.  
  
"I think I look fine..." Kagome said. Sango just shook her head and helped the pregnant youkai up and sat her back down on the chair in front of the dresser. Taking various brushes and things, Sango glossed her crimson lips, shimmered her already shaded eyes, and then picked up a brush and began work on the youkai's red hair. Sango made it into a pretty bun, with a pair of white hair-sticks to hold it in place. "There done." Sango chirped.  
  
+gasp+  
  
"Okasan you look pretty!" Two young voices chimed, as two colored missiles latched onto her hands. Shippo had brought Rin up. Kagome giggled at the sight of Rin, she looked like a mini-Sesshomaru dressed in a white kimono with pretty bluebirds on it and tied with a blue obi and white obi-jime. "Konnichiwa Rin." Kagome said smiling. "Konnichiwa Okasan! Sesshomaru- sama finally adopted Rin!" Rin chattered happily as all three helped the pregnant youkai woman up and out of the room. Rin and Shippo chatted and chirped with Kagome and Sango as they went on their way to the ballroom, where everyone was congregating.  
  
Kagome sighed when all stares turned to her and her enlarged belly, as they 4 of them entered the room. Music and noise came back to the ballroom as everyone went into fits of gossip. Kagome merely glided down the stairs, silent and cold to the world and their stares and rumors. She only wanted to run to her okasan and otousan and cry out all she knew, but then, she knew Sesshomaru would probably kill her, right on the spot, baby and all. She wouldn't have cared if she hadn't been pregnant. Shippo had his obaachan and ojiisan to raise him, Rin could also stay with Sesshomaru or Kagome's parents, Sango and Miroku could get along fine without her. If it weren't for her baby, her Kitaru, she wouldn't have cared if the father did kill her.  
  
The golden eyes of the father of the baby inside of Kagome's womb watched her from afar; this was still part of the test. But oh how he longed to just come and take her back to his lands, just to lay with her again and again. Many times over the three months, he had to catch himself to keep from dreaming of her instead of doing his work. Many nights the inu would claw and scream in him as erotic dreams would pass through his head only to wake up at the ending and find she wasn't there. Many nights and mornings that he did sleep, his bed felt cold and unwelcoming. It amazed him how such a small slip of a woman could do that to a controlled youkai like himself. She had also stayed strong; she hadn't breathed a clue to him being the father and mate. He could see those nasty sneers and stares Kagome received as she walked through all the youkai to reach her otousan and okasan, in his mind he remembered that he would need to claw out the eyes and punch out the teeth of those that had given Kagome such stares and sneers.  
  
Why had he become so possessive over her? It wasn't like he truly loved her or anything like that was it? No of course not, that was ridiculous. All he cared about her was how she moaned and writhed when the vixen finally won the battle over their mind. How she arched and cried out and...Kami-sama! He was making himself aroused again!  
  
Kagome stopped when a wolf youkai dressed in a dark navy hoari and hamaka stood in front of her, keeping her from making it to her parents. Soft jade green eyes looked up into the brown ones of Kouga. 'Oh Kami-sama why do you hate me?' Kagome thought as Kouga smiled. "Kagome it's nice to see you again!" Kouga said, still smiling. Kagome looked at him surprised, but masked this in a sweet smile. "It's good to see you too Kouga!" Kagome chimed, wincing slightly as Kouga took her hands in a tight grip. "Kagome, will you come outside with me into the gardens?" Kouga asked. Kagome's tail twitched, she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, but Kouga was smiling, and he was her friend, a small bit dense, but still her friend. "Okay Kouga." Kagome said, nodding. Kouga then pulled her along through the masses of the youkais to the doorway that led into the back gardens, both disappearing into the gardens.  
  
Sesshomaru snarled inwardly when he saw the ookami take Kagome's hands. A strange angry emotion panged through him, that he only remembered ever receiving when he saw his brother with the Tetsusaiga. He growled deeply when he saw the ookami start to lead a wary Kagome outside. Sesshomaru decided he should follow, he needed some air.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
When they had gotten fall out away from the castle to a small gazebo covered in jasmines, Kouga snarled and slapped Kagome hard, sending her backwards into the railing of the gazebo. Kagome grabbed the railing before she slipped down to a kneeling pose, one fist on the ground, the other holding the railing.  
  
"You whore...you damn fucking whore!" Kouga roared. "You were my woman even when you were a ningen, and when you changed into a youkai you should have come straight to me! But no, you run away from Dog Breath and that group, and run to the East and then you get yourself fucking fucked and now you're pregnant with some fucking other bastard's child!" Kouga snarled at her, advancing on her.  
  
Kouga snatched the sticks out of her hair and took hold of her by her hair, and threw her down into the ground, "Who's the damn father of that bastard inside of you whore?!" Kouga hissed grabbing hold of her neck and raising her in the air. Kagome snarled at him angrily as her hands grabbed hold of his arm, "I will never tell! He will come out at his own time!" She spat at him, her hands emitting blue flames, burning Kouga. Kouga dropped her letting out a string of curses as Kagome caught herself on her feet, to protect the baby.  
  
Kouga snarled again and attacked Kagome, ramming her shoulders into the railing of the gazebo. "If you won't tell me then I'll just have to kill the damn bastard in you and then make you pregnant with my seed!" He hissed menacingly at her, pulling back one arm to start punching into her.  
  
Something stopped Kouga. An arm busted out through Kouga's chest, spilling blood everywhere. It had been just like when Sesshomaru saved her from Inuyasha.  
  
"Sesshomaru..." Kagome whispered as she faded into a faint. Kagome erected a barrier around herself as she fell to the ground, feeling Kouga being wrenched away from her. She was thankful to whoever had done it, and hoped to Kami-sama they would dispose of the monster.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Sesshomaru had seen and heard the whole thing. When the ookami bastard pulled back to punch Kagome and kill Sesshomaru's child within her, the inu youkai flew to his mate in an anger that could only be described as terrifying. Sesshomaru had almost turned to his true form when he saw the ookami about to punch Kagome. Sesshomaru had slammed his arm through the ookami's chest, piercing the heart and breaking through to the other side. He then had thrown the gasping ookami into a tree nearby, as he began to inspect Kagome.  
  
He hissed in pain as the barrier stung him as he tried picking up Kagome. He then decided trying to talk to her, "Kagome...Kagome wake up, he's gone now." Sesshomaru said soothingly. Kagome's eyes fluttered open slightly and the barrier fell, as the half awake Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru with teary eyes. "Sesshomaru...please...tell them...I can't take it much longer..." She quietly sobbed. Sesshomaru bent down and gathered The half awake, crying Kagome into his arms, and began trying to sooth her. "Shhhhh my vixen...its alright...he's gone...I'm here..." Sesshomaru cooed to the sobbing kitsune woman in his arms. She had pressed herself up against him, to muffle her cries in his chest. Pressed up against him like that, he felt a small kick from his child, as if saying, 'Daddy, now will you take us home?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ookami: Wolf  
  
Kitsune: Fox  
  
Inu: Dog  
  
Otousan: Father  
  
Okasan: Mother 


	18. Relivations

Summary: A group of youkais watch as a young girl struggles with becoming a kitsune youkai and being betrayed. The youkais watch and help lead the girl- turned-kitsune youkai along in finding hope, joining another group, and maybe finding love again.  
  
Disclaimer: Really people, if I owned the story, why would I be making a FAN fiction? ¬.¬;; Really if I owned it I'd be rich and have cool things.  
  
'thinking' "talking" +action sounds+  
  
F.Y.I: Like I said, this was set 3 months after, Kagome is in the last month, much excitement usually rushes Mother Nature along.O.O Also I'd like to point out that love isn't what caused this union, Sesshomaru lusted after Kagome, the Vixen and the Inu lusted after each other, and this is what happened, so there is no love, yet. Also I'm covered in tadpoles x.x Oh I've also started another story in another anime section (Yu-Gi-Oh) . It's called Anubian Angel go read it and tell me if it's good!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Yoshu: NOOO!! Not my computer! You already hurt my brain, don't hurt the computer!!  
  
Yuki Y-Chu Plushie: Oooh you know she's got to be cute as a baby, Especially if those two are her parents 3  
  
WindmageLita: O.O;; No kill the Daddy of the baby!  
  
Angelbaby181: 3 Thank you thank you, hopefully I don't lose my touch through out these chapters ^.^;;  
  
Jess16: Thanks ^^ Keep reading!  
  
The Ultimate Faerie Of Death: Booyah! Where'd you get the Rin look alike? I want one!  
  
AbsentAngel: I knnooowww! They look so weird to me, I half of the time expect him to try to rape Kagome the way he looks at her 0.0;;  
  
Keep reviewing! I have up to 79 reviews now! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru was carrying Kagome bridal style as he headed back to the palace, 'It probably would be better now to tell them, since this is causing so much trouble.' Sesshomaru thought inwardly. His ears caught the soft whimper of Kagome, who was starting to move in his arms.  
  
"They're getting worse...I think...it's close to time..." Kagome whimpered, looking up at him, her eyes starting to water.  
  
"What do you mean wench?" Sesshomaru asked in his deadpan voice.  
  
Kagome now was mad; he impregnated her, made her not tell anyone who the father was, made the child become a bastard because of this, she was about to have the baby, and he was calling her WENCH!?!  
  
"Listen here!" Kagome snapped, her anger at a boiling point, "My name is KA-GO-ME! Not Wench, not Bitch, not Woman, KA-GO-ME! And I expect to be called that-" Just before she could finish her water broke.  
  
"What the hell!?" Sesshomaru snarled when he felt the wetness of her water on her kimono.  
  
"My water just broke, that means I'm about to have our baby, now if you don't want to be a midwife, then get me to the Healers Hall. It's the 2nd balcony on the far left tower." Kagome said, wincing when a contraction started.  
  
Sesshomaru, still slightly stunned that she snapped at him, and even when she was about to have a baby, she remained slightly calm enough to give him directions.  
  
While Kagome cried in pain as the contractions became worse, Sesshomaru was using his youkai speed and jumping from balcony to balcony to reach the 2nd balcony on the farthest left tower.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Azuma had picked up the sounds of Kagome's cries, and sent Aitome and Sango up to the Healers Hall, to take her to a room when he got back with her. Many people at the ball were becoming anxious because of the cries they heard. Though most of the older women youkai and some male youkai's knew, the others were in a panic. The ones that knew just let those that didn't worry, it wasn't their problem.  
  
Azuma hurried outside into the gardens, picking up the freshest scent of Kagome. He snapped his head to the left, seeing a blur of white flash upward. Though Sesshomaru was fast, Azuma could manage to see Sesshomaru had a hold of Kagome, and was taking her somewhere. In a flash, Azuma was chasing after them.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Sesshomaru landed gracefully on the 2nd balcony of the Healers Hall. They were in a cream colored room. Sesshomaru was sniffing the air to make sure no one was occupying the room when Kagome let out a pain-ridden cry. Sesshomaru decided if this room was being occupied by someone, they would have to wait. He set Kagome down on the bed, as he heard two pairs of footsteps running towards the room.  
  
Azuma landed in the balcony the door busted open, revealing a worried Sango and frantic Aitome. Sesshomaru stepped aside for the two women to come to his secret mate's side. He had promised to announce he was the father when the baby was born; it looked like today he would be.  
  
Azuma came to Sesshomaru's side, giving him a questioning look. Sesshomaru knew it was going to be fun trying to explain to Azuma, he knew it was only a rare few that Sesshomaru would ever help. Two other female rabbit youkai hurried inside, and shooed the two males out.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
After a lengthy scream of pain from inside the room, Azuma looked at Sesshomaru, "Why did you help her Sesshomaru? It's very rare for you to help someone." Azuma asked.  
  
Sesshomaru still looked ahead and sighed, might as well fess up now, "Because that idiot ookami she left with was trying to kill my heir and threatened to rape my mate over after he had killed my child."  
  
Azuma's mouth dropped open, "Y-You!? You're the father?!"  
  
Sesshomaru gave him a sideways glance, and nodded.  
  
Azuma growled, his eyes flashing red, "Why didn't you tell anyone or let Kagome tell anyone?!"  
  
"Because I was testing her trust." Sesshomaru said simply.  
  
Azuma snarled, "You put her through all that pain so you could test her!? You damn idiot! How could you do that to her!?"  
  
Sesshomaru still looked ahead, "Because her trust in me is a necessity, I had to make sure I had her trust. I promised her the morning after the mating that I would claim her as my mate and our child as my heir when the baby was born. In return she had to promise not to tell a soul that I was the father until I announced its line first."  
  
Azuma rage was boiling, "You don't love her do you? You only lusted after her and this is the cause of acting out the lust."  
  
Sesshomaru only nodded.  
  
Azuma was about to attack Sesshomaru, bringing his claws down to punish the bastard for treating his daughter this way, when a blue shield appeared and zapped his nails.  
  
"OTOUSAN! DON'T YOU DARE HARM HIM!" Azuma and Sesshomaru heard Kagome warn, before she let out another scream and a baby's cry filled the air after hers.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
After Azuma exited the room, Sesshomaru stepped inside to see his mate and his child. The two rabbit youkai girls had left after the baby had been cleaned, leaving any other work to Aitome and Sango. When Sesshomaru had come in, Aitome pulled Sango and herself outside.  
  
Sesshomaru knelt beside the bed where Kagome lay. Sheets now covered most of her body, and she was propped on a mound of pillows. Her stomach was back to it's lean self again, soon after she had birthed the placenta. She smiled up at Sesshomaru tiredly, while she folded back the lapel of her kimono as the baby in Kagome's arms released, finishing her first feeding.  
  
Sesshomaru stared down at the small newborn's face. Delicate white hair reached a little bit under her chin, and had two red streaks in the bangs. A cerulean crescent moon with a crimson star between the two tips of the moon, laid on her forehead, showing that she was heir to the Western and Eastern lands. Crimson stripes sat on her puffy cheeks and raced down her right arm. A fluffy white kitsune tail wiggled and twitched behind the baby, as large green and gold flecked eyes opened and looked at her otousan.  
  
"Her name is Kitaru..." Kagome said softly to the pristine inu youkai at her side, reaching out to brush a clawed finger against the little cheek.  
  
Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome again, "You're returning to the Western Lands with me when you are strong again."  
  
Kagome nodded, not really in the mood to argue. She leaned against the pillows again as she watched Sesshomaru walk out. She looked down at Kitaru in her arms, who had just gone to sleep herself. Smiling, the tired new okasan fell asleep. 


	19. Runaway and shunbas

Summary: A group of youkais watch as a young girl struggles with becoming a kitsune youkai and being betrayed. The youkais watch and help lead the girl- turned-kitsune youkai along in finding hope, joining another group, and maybe finding love again.  
  
Disclaimer: Really people, if I owned the story, why would I be making a FAN fiction? ¬.¬;; Really if I owned it I'd be rich and have cool things.  
  
'thinking' "talking" +action sounds+  
  
F.Y.I: +coughs+ Ummm hi...^^;; +gets chased by star crazed fans+ EEPP!! I'm sorry!!! I've had WBS! Writer's Block Syndrome! I promise I'll get more chapters done!! ;O; No hurt Kitsune-sama!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sleep refused to come to her; Kagome tossed and turned in her fretful sleep, almost waking the newborn Kitaru in her arms. She couldn't go with Sesshomaru to the Western Lands.....she had to collect the jewel shards.....they were her responsibility, it was her fault it was here and her fault it was shattered and causing so much trouble. She couldn't go, she had to finish the mission.  
  
She would.  
  
She would have to run away to do so though.  
  
She knew Shippo would be in good care with her parents, and she knew she didn't have to worry about Rin at all.....but what about Kitaru? She'd still need her.....She'd just have to take Kitaru with her. She would have to give up time hopping, because they could catch her again, she would just have to go it out alone.....maybe she'd meet other people and make another group.....heh, yeah.....But she had to go alone, only her and Kitaru.  
  
Getting up, despite aching muscles, she changed to look like a wandering warrior, putting on black hamaka, white inner hoari, and dark green outer hoari and dark green tabi socks and sandals and tied her hair up in a high ponytail with a dark green ribbon. She then quietly picked up a few more clothes articles and made a bundle. She picked up the sleeping Kitaru and sneaked down into the kitchen, finding some left over food and food for tomorrow's meals, and placed them in the bundle. She then sneaked to the weaponry room, and looked through the many weapons her father owned. She came close to picking a bow and arrows, before something called her to pick up a katana. It was sheathed in black leather, and it's hilt was made of beautiful leathers as well, but was small, as if made for a woman's hand. Not in the place to question her instincts, she tied the sheath to her hip, and headed out to the gardens.  
  
Kitaru had been silent the whole time, thankfully for Kagome, as she stopped in front of the rosebushes that stood inches away from the wall. She could easily jump that, it was just a defense for youkais coming in and going straight down over the wall. Easily she jumped to the top of the wall, and grabbed it with her hand. She almost missed it, since it was a high wall, but she climbed to the top, all holding the baby and bundle on her back. She would move Kitaru to be pouched in a cradle swing across her chest once she got over the wall. Quickly she jumped over and landed silently on the other side of the wall, in soft grass. As said, she moved Kitaru's pouch, to be like a sling around her chest, pouched, where Kitaru laid safe inside, and on her chest, and where she could easily pull her hands up to protect the newborn if she needed too. She then situated the pack-bundle on her back, and using youkai speed, hurried towards the north, just anywhere she could she knew she wouldn't be found as quickly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ((Meanwhile with the older versions of the kids and Kagura and Kanna)) Kitaru, Shippo, and Rin smiled all in unison as they looked on in Kanna's mirror.  
  
"I think it's about time we go looking for her and let her join our group for awhile." Kitaru said smiling. Shippo and Rin agreed, and Kagura stopped them.  
  
"Do you think that Kanna and I may need to change our looks?" She asked.  
  
"No sister.....for remember Kagome-chan told us that she met us as we were and listened to our explanation.....and understood." Kanna said softly in her almost dead voice.  
  
"You are right, I was forgetful of Kagome-chan's kindness and forgiving nature." Kagura said with a small smile.  
  
"Hey isn't this the time she'll be meeting Aiba?" Rin asked smiling.  
  
"Hey Yeah! Alright our eight-legged shunba youkai buddy gets to be with us too! Alright!" Kitaru exclaimed, and started to do a very futuristic victory dance, consisting of mambo, jumps, and circling and going "Yeah- yeah-yeh-yeh-yah-yah! Yeah-yeah-yeh-yeh-yah-yah!" Which got Rin into fits of giggles and Shippo quirking an eyebrow at her. Kitaru just stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Be-quiet-icicle-up-my-ass-because-I-was-trained-to-be-that-way-and-are- naturally-annoying! This Kitaru may have had the same training as you, but me and Rin don't act exactly like Daddy whenever we can.....we weren't disciplinary problems like you were so we weren't treated as meanly." The kitsune/inu mixed youkai cackled and went on with her dance as Rin joined in, their tails swinging as they picked up their kimonos and can-caned the best the could in kimonos still going "Yeah-yeah-yeh-yeh-yah-yah!" Looking like insane youkais. Kagura couldn't help but start giggling, and despite her more lady-like nature, she joined in the silly antics, as Kanna and Shippo just shook their heads.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was using her illusion spell to make herself and Kitaru look like ningens, as she passed through villages. But as soon as she left a village, she would change themselves back to normal again. Many would ask her why she dressed like a wandering swordsman, and she would just answer she was raised like one. When they asked about the baby, she would tell them it was by her late husband. She would never look them straight in the face when she lied, otherwise they would know she was.  
  
She was resting again, bathing herself and Kitaru, who was now about a month old, but looked about a year old. As said before, until they reach their puberty years, youkai children grew fast. She was holding Kitaru to her chest, as Kitaru splashed and giggled, little bushy white kitsune tail swishing back and forth under the water. She would always look up at her mother with large happy green eyes, with flecks of gold in them, and smile showing small fangs. Her hair was as silvery as her father's only with two small crimson streaks in the bangs, and a single crimson stripe on each cheek. One of them split into two as it went down her wrist and twisted around her wrist. She held a curiosity like a inu puppy, but was clever and sly as a kitsune kit.  
  
She would like to trace her mother's stripes, including the one on her right thigh. It emitted from the center of the scar where the Shikon-no- Tama had come from, and twisted around her thigh. It was as crimson as her other two stripes on her cheeks. Kagome smiled as Kitaru traced Kagome's star, and traced Kitaru's blue crescent moon and red star between the points. Both started giggling as Kagome tickled Kitaru, when Kagome heard a loud snort and strangled neighing.  
  
Kagome turned her head around and heard another neigh. It sounded like a stressed shunba's neigh. Gingerly she pulled herself and Kitaru out of the water and got dressed quickly, dressing Kitaru in the small kimono she had bought in a village. Quietly, they both sneaked out of the bushes, to see a large white Percheron shunba. But this was a strange shunba, it had a blue gem outlined on it's forehead, and had four pairs of legs! It was pure white, with sky-blue eyes, like the gem. It reared, and kicked it's four front legs and then kicked bucked it's 4 back legs. It was trapped to a tree, a strange sticky wire stuck around his throat. Kagome decided this was a shunba youkai, and told Kitaru to stay put. Gently she walked towards the large draft-sized shunba. It snorted at Kagome stamping it's right first front hoof. She softly cooed to the horse, calming it, and gently took the barbed wire away from the animal's throat, and cut it, even though she accidentally hurt herself. When free it just looked at Kagome, as if waiting for her. Kagome blinked, "Go on.....you're free."  
  
"No, I am your servant.....since you freed me, it's the code of the shunba youkai to be ally and servant to those who free us." The large shunba said.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, she hadn't expected it to talk. "But, you don't have to be my servant!" She cried, not liking to make someone work for her.  
  
"You are now my mistress Kagome-sama." He said.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Alright.....but just Kagome okay.....you can read minds I guess.....What's your name?"  
  
"Aiba."  
  
"Alright Aiba, umm.....can you run faster than most youkais?"  
  
"Yes Kagome, shunba youkais are one of the most fastest kinds of youkais exsiting."  
  
"Can you lean down some so I can get on you? You're a lot taller than me or my Kitaru."  
  
Aiba did as she said, going to his knees. Kagome quickly put Kitaru on then herself. Aiba then stood up.  
  
"Where do you wish to go Kagome?"  
  
"Ummm.....we were heading north.....so just north I guess....."  
  
"Ahhh.....I love it when there are no very determine place or way to go." And with that, they were off in almost incredible speeds even for youkai. 


	20. A New Sword and New Group

Summary: A group of youkais watch as a young girl struggles with becoming a kitsune youkai and being betrayed. The youkais watch and help lead the girl- turned-kitsune youkai along in finding hope, joining another group, and maybe finding love again.  
  
Disclaimer: Really people, if I owned the story, why would I be making a FAN fiction? ¬.¬;; Really if I owned it I'd be rich and have cool things.  
  
'thinking' "talking" +action sounds+  
  
F.Y.I: Yeah! It's the meeting chapter! Bwhahahah! Didn't think I would get it up so soon did you people? 3 Yes! Your Great Kitsune-sama works in mysterious ways! ¬¬ I wish I could get out of having to do that 'plan a wedding' project, it's fun.....but tiring. Oh a few people, not in reviews, but have actually emailed me and asked me about the Tetsusaiga, and is Sesshomaru gonna keep it. Well we'll find out about it in this chapter hopefully. +pouts+ But I'm disappointed, no-body has even given a comment on my Anubian Angel, my YGO fic...not even a damn flame! ;O;  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Sesshomaru had been raging for weeks now. No girl had ever gone against Sesshomaru's word, no one except this hardheaded miko-turned-kitsune youkai. He had sent spies out to look for her and bring her back if they found her. When he did find her, she would have hell to pay for disobeying him and taking his heir with her.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Aiba had carried Kagome and Kitaru well. They had made it to the Northern Lands in only 2 days ride instead of four as it would have taken Kagome alone on foot. They had easily found the insect youkai that was hording two shards.  
  
Now she was standing in front of the large beetle-like youkai. It looked like a Hercules Beetle, only it was the size of a normal house in these times. It was gonna be a hard insect to cut the jewel shards out of, since it was a beetle, an insect known for it's hard shell, and a youkai one at that. Kagome needed a plan. The insect had the jewel shards set under each wing. 'How can I make that thing fly?' Kagome thought quickly, dodging sloppy swings of the monstrous insect's hooked nose. Using her sword she battled against the insect's nose sword, hard as hers. She easily bested the sloppy insect, but still had no way to get to the shards, she had to get on it's back. The insect was actually smart enough or paranoid enough to try to keep her always in front of it, and would spin anytime she managed to get to the side or catch her with it's horn and throw her back in front and charge her again.  
  
Kagome was tired and cut up, and sick of her sword not being able to penetrate the thick shell of the youkai beetle. She was about to dodge another swing, but wasn't fast enough out of her tiredness, and the beetle's curved horn tip rammed into Kagome's side, as it swung it's head upwards trying to throw her off the horn. Her breathing now in pants, she held on to the horn, wincing as the sharp tip moved in her wound as the beast swung it's head in every direction trying to get her off. The beetle then threw Kagome into the air, this was her chance! She let go of the horn, and flew upwards. In the air she went into a freefall downwards, holding her side with one hand and her sword with the other. In air she somehow managed to land on the insect's back. It roared loudly as she rammed her sword down in the split of the shell on it's back. But instead of going into the monster bug's back, the sword blade shattered!  
  
"Oh Kami-sama no....." Kagome whispered.  
  
The beast roared the flung the distracted Kagome off it's back and into a tree, knocking her unconscious. Aiming it's horn, it prepared and charged towards Kagome. Kagome's eyes fluttered open just as the giant bug was closing in, and Kagome's body wouldn't move for some reason.  
  
'Kami-sama please help me!' Kagome's mind screamed.  
  
A blinding light flashed between the youkai insect and the unmoving miko- youkai. The monster reared to a stop, flinging it's head back to keep from being blinded by the light. As the light started to fade, the bug started to move it's head back to see what was there.  
  
Between the youkai insect and youkai-miko floated the Tetsusaiga.  
  
'Kagome call for the Tetsusaiga!' A bell-like voice screamed in Kagome's head.  
  
Kagome pushed herself up and grabbed the hilt of the sword. When her hand fully grasped the hilt the fang-sword changed to a beautiful katana. The hilt turned white and black, as the blade glowed with the light of purification.  
  
'Kagome charge the bug now!' the voice commanded.  
  
Not sure why she was listening to the voice in her head, Kagome charged and sliced glowing sword through the bug's head.  
  
The bug was disintegrated before Kagome's eyes. All the was left now was the ash of the monster.  
  
Plopping down, Kagome decided now to deal with the voice in her head.  
  
'Hey, who are you?' She asked in her mind.  
  
'Kagome,' The voice said in a softer tone than before, 'It is destiny time.....are you ready?'  
  
'Destiny time? Hadn't it already started, like when I first fell into the well? And who are you?!'  
  
'First of all, I am Midoriko, and yes, that was destiny for you to do so, but this is also part of destiny.....it is time for our souls to combine.'  
  
'But I thought your soul was in the Shikon-no-Tama!'  
  
'There is a piece of it in there.....but mainly the Shikon is a collection of many youkai souls fused together, that is why it is so easily turned to evil. But with the purity of a powerful miko the souls can be made good and do nothing to harm.'  
  
'But then why did it come from your heart?'  
  
'Because that is where I draw the souls of the youkai to purify, into my heart, the most strongest part of a powerful miko.'  
  
'So if we fuse our souls.....what will happen?'  
  
'You will become more powerful and your appearance may change to look more like me.....So Kagome, are you ready for us to combine our souls?'  
  
Kagome gulped but then nodded, 'Yes I am.'  
  
Kagome's body started to glow with the purifying colors. Her hair changed to a deeper more crimson red that blood roses would envy. Her body changed to a more perfect human than youkai look, her chest becoming smaller but still very supple, and her body not as extremely curvy as a youkai woman, but more sweetly curved, but still enough to catch a man's eye. Her body took on a more adult-like tone, her teen-ish look changing to that of an 18 year old woman. Her clothes changed to that of a miko's only her hamaka being royal blue. Tied to her waist was the dormant Tetsusaiga in it's sheath. Over her clothes was light miko armor and her tabi socks changed to white. The ribbon in her hair was loosened and lost on the wind as her deep crimson hair fell down from the high pony tail around her shoulders.  
  
As her glow faded away Kagome looked over herself. Her minor wounds had been healed and her large side wound was clean and healing slightly faster than before. She also looked at the Tetsusaiga at her side.  
  
'Midoriko?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Why do I have the Tetsusaiga? I thought it only worked for those who protected a human.....'  
  
'It does, but you are an exception. When you were human you pulled the Tetsusaiga out of it's stand correct?'  
  
'Uh-huh.'  
  
'Well the sword chose that it would protect you and any friend that you cared for, but it was your choice who would wield it. Because you believed that Inuyasha would protect you, the sword allowed him to use it to fight. But now since you believe you will fight for yourself, the Tetsusaiga will let you wield it. And you shouldn't worry, the youkai powers in you will not be harmed by the sword.'  
  
'Oh.....'  
  
'Any more questions?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Good, then I leave you to yourself and your family.'  
  
Midoriko's voice faded away from Kagome's mind as Aiba walked up, Kitaru still on his back.  
  
"My my Kagome, you look slightly different." Aiba noted.  
  
"Ohhh yeah! Mama's even more prettiful than before!" Kitaru exclaimed sliding off the huge Aiba and bouncing her rear on the ground. "Ouch!" Kitaru whined rubbing her small bottom indignantly.  
  
Kagome smiled and picked her daughter up and tapped her on the nose, "You need to be more careful Kitaru." She said simply, and placed her back on Aiba's back, before getting on herself. Kicking Aiba in the side, they cantered off further north.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was being overwhelmed by the multitude of lower youkais. Naraku had sent youkais to find and try to take the Shikon from her. Kagome was putting up a good fight, but because of the sheer number of all the youkai, they still managed to hurt her, and tire her down. They were all backing up for a charge towards her, she being in the middle of a circle she had outlined from her sword.  
  
"I can't die here, Kami-sama please help me!" Kagome panted.  
  
As the youkai started their closing in charge towards the tired Kagome all prayers seemed futile. Kagome waited for the first tearing of the youkais at her flesh.  
  
The youkais never came.....  
  
Kagome looked up to see I giant white kitsune with nine tails. She heard another growl and looked to see a giant white inu like Sesshomaru's inu form. She spun her head around to see the last giant youkai, a red kitsune with nine tails, standing in attack form like the others.  
  
"Kagome-sama are you alright?" Kagome's eyes widened in shock when she heard that voice.  
  
"Kagura?!" She turned her head quickly to the side to see Kagura and Kanna beside her. Kanna was standing and Kagura was down on her knees checking Kagome over for wounds. "What is going on?"  
  
"We'll have to explain to you later, please just trust us now." Kagura said softly, hoping for the best.  
  
Kagome looked at both of them and thought for a moment. "Okay, I'll trust you."  
  
"Good, c'mon Kanna!" Kagura called to her sister as she pulled the feather from her hair. She grabbed hold of Kanna and Kagome and shot up to the enlarged feather. Kagura then set for safety.  
  
The giant white kitsune youkai smiled and barked, the signal for attack. All three giant youkais began their attack on the weak youkai.  
  
After the battle, all that was left was those three youkai standing in pools of blood and severed youkai.  
  
The three youkai then galloped to the camp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So.....sooner or later I'll heal you and Kanna and you two will become loyal to me?" Kagome asked, still stunned by the story these 5 had given.  
  
Kagura nodded. The children had come back now, and Rin had cooked dinner, instant ramen as usually, eh, it was better than nothing.  
  
Young Kitaru sat in older Kitaru's lap, the younger slurping and the older with more manners slurping.  
  
Older Shippo was eating some ramen beside Rin and Kanna, and Kagura and Kagome were sitting by each other, and Aiba grazing nearby.  
  
"So Raikou was with you guys before Shippo gave him to me?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kagura nodded again. Kagome just sighed.  
  
"Well at least now I have another group to help me find shards." Kagome concluded. 


End file.
